Katie
by redxlover
Summary: What if James Potter had a sister? What ever happened to her? Here's her story SB/OC, CW/HG
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Dont own anything, JK owns all. Thankies for reading!!

* * *

The Day had been pretty normal for 30-something, Katie Potter. The ruffled up brunette, lay on her old sofa in the middle of a dark, damp room. Her dark brown, always messy, hair lay in miniature tresses above her head. Her tattered clothes, only kept clean by the graces of a cleaning spell, lay loosely on her frame. The powerful witch, bored out of her wits, lay waiting for something to excite her boring day.

"KATIE!"

She sat up abruptly, "Charlie?" A bang came at the wall in front of the sofa. After laying back down, and realizing her young friend had just ran into a wall, she rose her hand and the wall in front of her vanished. "Charlie," she giggled, "What ever is the matter?"

A tall redheaded man entered the room, after raising himself off the floor. Gaining his composure, "Katie! Oh my goodness!"

He continued to run excitedly around the room, clutching his head in his hands smiling like a crazy man. Katie waited a few moments then, "Charles Rupert Weasley! Sit Down before you run into a wall or something!" She laughed.

20-something, Charlie, stopped his frantic passing and sat at the end of the sofa, breathlessly. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and his breath slowed. He smiled all the while. "Well…" He sighed, as if he had some in without anything to say.

Katie sat up and looked at him amusedly, "Deep subject." She joked. He looked up, and laughed momentarily.

"What's the big news Charlie? Did you and 'Mione finally get engaged?" Charlie's mouth hung open, "Cause if so, I expect an invitation!" She ended in a very Molly-ish way.

Although not thinking it possible, Charlie's eyes grew even wider, "WHAT?!" He yelped

"Late Reaction" Katie muttered.

"Me and Hermione!?…God if only!"

"Seriously Charlie barley, what's the big deal today?" Katie was sitting on her knees, alert, and finally excited.

"Nothing's up" Charlie said offhandedly.

It was Katie's turn to gape. "Charlie Weasley! You come in here like a mad man, and you say 'Nothing's up'!" She hit Charlie on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the back of his head, "OK, OK ,OK! Jeez, Katie!" She crossed her arms triumphedly. "OK, Promise you wont freak out…again."

She faked an appalled look, "Yes Charlie, Just bloody tell me! You sound like a bloody teenage girl!"

Charlie Stood up, straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. "Well, uh…They-um…THEY GOT SIRIUS BACK!!" Charlie looked back to face Katie, and saw a blank, emotionless look. "Kate, did ya hear me?"

Katie stood up, and walked tenderly to the wall behind the couch. She placed her hand on it, as if waiting for something.

"Katie?"

She seemed to drop out of a trance, "Yes, of course I heard you Charlie…I…What does that have to do with me?" She pounded the wall with her fist.

Charlie was aghast, "Katie, I just thought-"

She cut him off, "You thought wrong Charlie!"

Charlie rushed over to her quivering form, "But-but he would love to see you! So would Remus!" He yelled, waving his hands in the air. He stopped when he heard a sad laugh.

"I'm sure they would," Katie said, "They would love to see me, if they thought I was alive."

Charlie stopped everything he was doing, hand motions, and even breathing. Then he stepped forward, "What in Merlin's bloody name do you mean?!"

Katie's face showed shock, as she stepped away, "Charlie don't yell at me! They just-They think I'm dead."

"But-"

"Why else wouldn't I get Harry?!" She yelled, as she walked away from him, to go sit back down at the sofa.

"Why didn't you-uh-how…How did this happen?!" Charlie sat back down on the sofa as well, his head in his hands.

"You obviously never met James, Charlie." She giggled sadly, "He would have given his life for me when we were growing up. You're a lot like him, Charlie."

" "_Jamie, this is idiotic! I can help! I can fight, and…James! Are you even listening to me?"_

I was mad. Hell, I was overly terrified. My older brother, James, just told me that to keep me safe he was going to tell everyone that I was dead and send me into hiding for 15 years. How would you react? Thankfully, I had one person on my side. The only other person who knew my brother's plan, Lily. She thought it was ridiculous, as I did. I had great respect for Lily, and my brother, but for some reason my brother never listened to her enough.

"_James, This is totally unreasonable! You cant send her into hiding And you defiantly cant tell everyone that she's dead! What will Sirius and Remus think?!" _Lily yelled.

It was us against James, in a full out duel of words. I hated to have fought in front of Harry, being the small babe he was, but it had to be said right then. We had been having a calm meal, when James being the idiotic boy he was, mentioned the war. It wasn't allowed at the table, speaking about the war. Lily hated the subject, and didn't want Harry shown the concept that young. True, Harry was only 7 months old, and didn't understand a thing we were saying, but apparently, or so Lily said, he absorbed information like a small squishy sponge.

"_James, if anyone needs to go into hiding, it's your family! They are the most precious thing in your life, don't forget about them." _I yelled across the table, as Lily was taking Harry back upstairs.

"_I didn't forget about them! You're my family too Katie!"_

"_Yes, but I'm not dependent upon you anymore James, I can take care of myself!"_

"_I don't want you hurt Katie…I couldn't stand it."_

"_James…"_

A slight, sad chuckle came from across the table_, "Kate, the truth is, I tried to get Lily to go into hiding, but she slapped me silly when I mentioned it."_

I got up from my seat at the large table, and went to my brother's side_, "James, I cant always be your little sister."_

I walked away from him, and went up the stairs to where Lily was trying to get Harry ready for bed. I got to the doorway of his nursery, and knocked on the thresh way. Lily turned from the changing table to look at me, tears in her eyes.

"_Katie, I know this will sound horrible, but for gods' sakes, Just bloody go into hiding!"_

"_Oh Lil," _I walked over to her, noticing the hard time she was having at getting Harry dressed for bed. I took him from her. _"I don't want to leave you Lilly, you're like my sister. And I don't want to leave Harry, my little Godson. But, Lil, if you ask it from me, I can-I can…I'll do it." _I placed Harry in his crib, and gave her a hug_. "Lilly, don't ever think you're wrong about this, never doubt yourself, and love them with all your heart."_

I walked back downstairs, to see my brother crying over the table. I stood behind him for a moment, pitying him, and myself, then placed a smirk on my face, and cleared my throat.

"_So. What shall my famous last words be?_

"And so, that's how it happened. Well ok, not really 'how' it happened but it does tell why. Kinda…right?" She finished. Charlie stared at her blankly. "Well, I mean he always said that it was his brotherly right to protect me," She giggled, "So, I 'died' isn't that sad?"

"Uh-Katie…did something happen, that you seem to be forgetting to mention?"

She looked at him curiously. "What?"

"Like as to why Remus and Sirius, didn't get to know that you were actually alive?"

"Oh…I haven't a clue."

So Charlie dropped the subject about her past, "Katie, please go see them, I mean your hiding spell, was over 3 years ago! They would love to see you, Come on!"

"Why should I, Charlie?" She begged.

"Because you're miserable!"

Katie stood up, and towered over Charlie's seated form. "Charlie…You test my temper the last time today." Charlie stood and stepped back away from her. Tripping over his own feet he ran to the wall where the portal was, hoping Katie would let him go. She did.

* * *

A/N: Hey there everybody! This is the beginning of the extremly long story of Katie. This is the first HP story I ever started writing, and I'm still writing it, so thumbs up wish me luck.

Um, well if you have question just ask. And PLEASE review, leaving advice or anything...My other HP stories havent really gone over well, leave comments telling me what i did wrong with them too lol

Evening,

redxlover


	2. Chapter 2

Still dont own

this chapter is WAY mushier than the other lol

* * *

"Charlie, where have you been?" His mother muttered as she pulled him into the kitchen of Grimuald Place. He smiled at her happiness, noticing once more how the house seemed brighter since Sirius was brought back.

"Sit, sit, sit" she demanded, as she basically just pushed her 2nd oldest son into a seat. He sat down in a comfortable chair, watching his mother as she served him leftover bacon, and meal. After making sure her son was satisfied, Molly left the room to the connecting one.

After a few moments, Charlie heard Sirius's and Harry's laughs. A deep plunge of regret filled him, as he recalled what had gone wrong with Katie.

Overall, Katie had never so much as scolded him for real, but her past rattled her, and he knew it. His common sense was apparently unapparent earlier that day.

He returned to his food, trying to keep his mind on better things, he grabbed his fork, and mid-bite he jumped. Hands had covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" a soft, woman's voice whispered. He lifted his own hands to the captor's.

"Well, let me see," he faked ponder, "Soft hands, and wait! Is that-? Why Madame, is that a promise ring!?"

Within moments, his vision returned to him, and he heard a vanishing charm being muttered. A sharp slap hit the back of his head.

"Charlie! Don't say that so loud! We'll be figured out!"

He laughed and pulled the brunette onto his lap, "'Mione, love, settle down."

Hermione Granger stood straight up, offended, "Charlie, they'll hear!"

Charlie stood up, looked around the kitchen, grabbed Hermione's hands and led her upstairs, to his room. After closing and locking the door, he kissed her hands, "Darling, nothing will happen from a little flirting."

"But!" she lowered her hands from his lips, "Ron will-"

Charlie dropped her hands, frustrated, "Ron?! 'Mione, he-he…well…" Charlie passed by her small form, and sat on the bed, his head once more returning to his hand's clutches. "If he wasn't my brother, I'd kill him, you know?"

Hermione realizing her mistake, crossed to the other side of the bed, crawled across the top of it, and put her arms around the back of Charlie's neck.

"If he wasn't your brother, we'd would have never met…"

Charlie turned around, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her deeply.

* * *

A/N: :D here ya go...this is extremly short chapter, but it was meant to be cute

was it?

Reply pweez O.O,

redxlover


	3. Chapter 3

still dont own anything

this chap is kinda cute

* * *

Katie couldn't stand herself. After Charlie left, she did nothing but cry her eyes out, and fight herself. Charlie, was her only friend since her hiding. She shouldn't have done that. She sat back down on the sofa, after about an hour of grieving, she lay back down, with a giant blanket and pillow into a deep and dreamful sleep.

" _A tall, brown headed teenager sat with his friends, in the middle of his dirty room, casually conversing with his equally rowdy friends, "So I was telling Pete here, that Professor Lynch is gonna have a ton of homework ready for us after break. Eh, Remus?" He said, waiting for his friend to look up, when he did, "Do you think you could help?"_

_Remus, the scrawny boy, sitting in the corner of the room, with a book in his lap, looked back down, "Wanting to impress Evans with your amazing grades now, eh James?" sarcasm showing in his words._

_Laughter erupted from three of the four in the room, as James turned beet red. A small, quieted giggle was heard by Remus, from outside the room._

_He looked up from the book, smiled, and looked back down. "James, seems we have a visitor."_

"_Wha-?" James looked around. A dramatic sigh of defeat was heard, as the small figure led itself into the room. "Katie! What in the bloody hell do you think you're doing in here?"_

_The small girl, looked at her older brother, then at the hem of her cotton shorts then to the end of her long, brown hair, and then the floor. "James…I just…umm.." Katie, now 10, after gaining back her confidence, looked back up at her brother, with defiance. "I wanted to be introduced to your friends." _

_A burst of laughter was heard from another corner of James's room. James turned beet red, turned his head, "Shut up Sirius…" he grumbled._

_Katie, figuring that as a sign of acceptance, lead herself into the room. She stepped over James's dirty clothes, books, and various foods stuffs, over to Remus. Katie stuck out her hand. "You're the only sane one here, you 'must' be Remus." she said as she rolled her eyes._

_Remus nodded shyly, and grabbed her hand, "And who are you Miss?"_

"_Katlyn Potter, you can call me Katie."_

_Katie seemed to shock James by how much she knew about his friends. He sighed in defeat as Sirius stood up, walked over to him, and put his hand on his shoulder. "So this is you sister, eh mate?" He said as they watched Katie try and introduce herself to Peter._

_Katie, having overheard this 'flirtatious' comment, turned to face the two boys, her hands on her hips. "I'm not that kind of sister." She said, raising both of her eyebrows to further her point._

* * *

_A/N: :D aww..._

_reply_

_redxlover_


	4. Chapter 4

Katie awoke with a start. Her head hurt immensely, and she knew why. Sirius, the thought of that man infuriated her. She wasn't sure why. He had never really done anything to her, except make her fall in love with him. Which she had, at the time, decided was not so bad. But, then again, she didn't want to see Remus either. She felt like she'd be getting their hopes worked up somehow.

She stood from the sofa, gathering her wits, and walking to small doorway, near one of the ends of the sofa, opened the door and found herself in a small kitchen. She busied herself making a quaint meal, but soon found thoughts of The Marauders on her mind. All Katie really did, or could do, now a days was think.

" "_Katie?" A tall, black-haired teen asked, astonished. _

_It was the night of Lily and James's Wedding, everyone was there. Or at least, everyone that mattered. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and now Katie._

_Katie had been away for the past 2 years, going to a private Witch school in the States. Nobody had heard anything from her, and here she was._

"_Hello Pad." She whispered, looking at the ground._

_The room between them was immense, and to them that just felt wrong. They were made for each other, or so Sirius had said. He was why Katie had left. He had infuriated her beyond all measure, but she couldn't quite remember how._

"_Katie!" She was lifted from the ground by her older brother, he twirled her in the air. She giggled. She felt that same joy she used to, it warmed her heart._

"_James! Stop!" she laughed. She had forgotten how much her and James were alike, mirror images of each other almost. Of course, He wasn't wearing a dress and his hair didn't reach past his shoulders, but the similarities were impeccable._

"_Hey, Shine" Remus whispered as he gave her a hug._

"_Hey Moony." She waved at Peter, "Hello Wormtail" She wouldn't touch Peter with a ten foot pole, but he was still one of the gang. Or at least she was pretty sure, 'she' was still apart of the gang._

"_Katie, Lily will be so glad to see you." He lowered his voice, as to not let the others hear, "We have big news." Her brother led her by holding her arm, up to the castle, where the ceremony was going to be taking place._

"_You got her pregnant, didn't you?"_

_James stopped, his eyes wide. "H-how do you know that?! Nobody else even knows!"_

_Katie laughed, "I saw Lil already. Prongs, the lump is hardly unnoticeable to the trained eye." she gave him a sarcastic look, and continued walking, leaving James in the dust._

"_I- Wait!" She stopped, "What do you mean!? 'The Trained Eye'?"_

_She turned around to face him, and stuck her tongue out, then ran toward the castle._

_--_

_She stood in front a full length mirror, admiring Lily's kindness in choosing bride's maids dresses. They were pale pink, floor length, simple, and Katie had never felt more girly in her life. "If I ever wear a dress again, it will be at my funeral. Then again, that's what I said at the winter ball, unless I die today, this moment has irony written all over it."_

_Katie heard the door open and close, and felt as arms grabbed her from the back, "Kate, you look brilliant." A feminine voice said._

"_Thanks Lil, I have to admit, I cant compare to the bride." The two girls giggled._

_Lilly really did look lovely, her long white gown was all lace, clearly her mothers. Her hair was down, a ring of flowers in her hair. How fitting, lilies._

_The two girls grabbed glasses of wine from the Bride's room stash, then sat on the giant couch, and continued to gossip. As Lily was about to take her first sip, Katie's common sense kicked on, and she grabbed the glass out of Lily's hand._

"_Katie what the-?" Katie pointed to her stomach, pointedly. "Oh my god! I'm gonna to be a terrible Mum!"_

"_Lily! You'll be a great mother. Now stop crying! I bet it took forever for you to put that make up on." Katie said in a very motherly fashion._

_Lily giggled. "I don't know how I survived without your constant mothering. Though I haven't the slightest clue as to how a tomboy like yourself could be so motherly." Lilly grabbed a glass of punch, that was left on the table for the little girls, "Why ever did you have to leave Kate?"_

"_I told you Lily. I had to get away from Sirius, just for awhile. He couldn't understand the importance of growing up to me. And I knew, if I would have waited for him to grow up, I'd have been waiting forever." She giggled, but here was an awkward silence between the two girls before Katie decided to better their time. "Now! I don't want to talk about this. You're getting married to my brother, this is a happy time!"_

"_You're such a boy about these things Katie."_

"_I find nothing wrong with that." She took a sip of her wine, "I don't want to be accused of stealing your thunder today, ok? It's all about the bride. You know the saying." They giggled._

_A knock came at the door. "Lily?"_

"_Who is it?" Lily asked sweetly. A man walked in, his long black hair pulled back into a tail._

"_Speak of the devil." Katie muttered as she gulped down the rest of her wine."_

_--_

Katie smiled at the memory. She and Sirius had gotten in a row after the wedding. Somehow, the fight had ended with a kiss, that seemed to just get more and more intense. They had been named Harry's god parents, and they were going to have a Happily Ever After kind of life. Obviously that didn't happen.

The smile left her face immediately, and she mentally slapped herself. "What am I doing?! Sirius is alive, and I, gah!" She stood from the table, and ran to the portal wall, and stopped.

"I can't do this. I bet he's happy by himself. Ech! 'I' sound like a bloody teenage girl now!" She made sure she had her wand, even though she didn't really need it, then left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Charlie?"

"Yesum?" He looked up from the book he was reading, to Hermione's face. He was sitting on the floor, back against the bed. She had been cleaning his room. She always started to clean when she was thinking.

He dropped the book on the bedside table, stood, and took a long look at her. Her hair was still damp from the shower she had taken earlier, but her clothes were pressed to perfection. He loved that about her. She didn't have to have everything perfect, but she liked to look that way.

"Charlie, I've been thinking"

Charlie walked over to her and grabbed her hands again, "Should I be worried?" he chuckled.

"You like my hands don't you?" She looked down to them, watching him as he fiddled with her hands.

"You could say that. I can tell a lot about your mood by your hands."

"Can you really?"

"Yes" he laughed, kissed her hands and dropped them. "What's on your mind Hermione?"

"I don't know, y-you seem down."

"Oh 'Mione, it's just something Katie said. We got into this fight thing this morning."

"Oh." Hermione walked over to the bed and sat down again. She fixed the hem of her skirt, though nothing was wrong with it. She sat up straight.

"Oh, Hermione. You're not jealous, are you?" He walked over to her, and kneeled at her feet, "'Mione, She's like my sister. Only cooler, older, and more in hiding." that got a giggle out of her.

"You're sure?"

Charlie stood, and walked a couple steps away, clapping his hands together. Something was on his mind. "Hermione?"

"Yes Charlie?"

He turned around. He had gotten up the courage, but the sight of his Hermione got him a little worried. Her head was down, but if he didn't ask now he'd never forgive himself.

"Marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

Katie rounded at least three blocks, till she realized, she had no idea where she was going. She had transformed, her animagus form, being a wolf allowed her to hide in the shadows and think. Her form, a ironic mix of Remus and Sirius's, was dark black and brown. Her eyes shined pearly white, no color illuminating them. Remus had tried to help her understand that, but she never knew why. She was Shine to Remus.

First, she knew she had to figure out where she was. Her brother, rest his soul, felt it less appealing for her to try and leave if she didn't know where she was. She passed by butcher shops, bakeries, a school. At that one, she paused. It brought tears to her eyes to see children look that young, how did she look now? Was she ugly and old? She shook her head at the thought, she knew she wasn't. She always said thoughts like that were from the girlish side of her.

She walked past the gates of the school, onto the grounds, to the playground. Past the swings, the jungle gym, and the merry-go-round. Till she got to a sandbox. There was a little girl in the sand box, idly patting down a larger lump of sand, which Katie assumed was a castle to the small girl.

That was Katie's gift. Her imagination. Ever since she was young, she had kept herself somewhat sane with her day dreams, while her father, bless him, was yelling and ranting at James and her.

He had had a terrible temper. He was a sweet, funny man, Jonathan Potter, but for the life of him and his children, no one could figure out why he was so evil when he was mad. He'd all the sudden lose it, and start yelling at James. She'd be forced to watch, as most of her brother's hope, and pride was washed away by her father's wrath. There were days, when they were young, that the Potter children favored their father's absence. And although she never told anyone, she knew and she knew James agreed, that she was lucky she didn't have to see her father during her teen years, or afterward. He was killed when she was 15 and away at America.

Katie walked slowly up to the girl, bowing her head in cowardice. The girl looked up and Katie tried to look happy and comforting for the girl, it must have worked because the girl waved her over.

"Hewo Puppy, be very quiet." the girl put her finger to her lips, "My bwuther and his fwiends are over there."

Katie turned to the place the girl was pointing. Another set of swings, bigger ones than the ones she had passed earlier. The Big Kid swings.

Katie didn't know which of the young boys was the little girl's brother, but they all looked about as boyish as the next. Katie walked over to the girl, and the girl reached out her hand to pet her, but before the girl could pat her head, a voice rang out.

"Jenny! Get away from that thing! You'll get yourself Rabies!" One of the boys yelled at her.

Katie backed away, she didn't want trouble, and she didn't want to see it. As she was walking toward the gate of the school, she heard one of the brother's friends say, "Hey Grant, I didn't know there was any wolves in London?"

LONDON!?

Katie's heart raced, and anger fled through her mind. Her brother had hidden her in London? Of all places? She ran the rest of the way out of the gate and ran for about an hour after that. She found herself in a familiar view. The words, 'The Leaky Cauldron' shown on a sign in front of her. Safety, and maybe she could find a way to find Charlie, contact him.

She waited patiently for the doors to open then ran in, and transformed.

"G'Evenin M'am" She heard a young man's voice from the bar say.

"To you the same," She nodded her head in that general direction, not looking straight at him. She didn't want anyone to notice her, or remember her just yet. She didn't think she'd know how to handle that situation. She walked to the bar, and sat on one of the rickety old stools.

"Butterbeer?" The bartender asked her, with a huge smile on his face.

"Please."

He slid one over to her on the bar, "First one's on the house for all those who are travelers."

"Thank you."

She took a sip, and turned around, resting her shoulders on the bar. She looked around the pub. She had been there often as a kid, and she had to say not much had changed. She sat for about two hours, sipping at her drink, and getting a new one that was equally, 'On the House', as the first.

"Uh, M'am." Katie turned back around, "We're about to close, and I have to ask you to leave, unless of course you wanted to rent a room for the night?"

Katie smiled, "Yes please."

The bartender, who had introduced himself, 'I'm Lee, I'm new', led her to room number 16. Then said his lengthy goodnights. He was young, and Katie figured she could have gotten his family fortune from him if she had asked sweetly enough.

She opened the door, and walked into the room. She walked straight back out, making sure no one was in sight. She didn't feel like being in such a small room for a lengthy period, again. She walked back to the bar room. Thinking she'd just sit, or maybe if she got the guts up, go venture Diagon Alley.

Katie chose her path, and towards Diagon Alley she went. She enjoyed the freedom of just going from a different room to another. She went to the brick wall, tapped the appropriate bricks, and looked at the wonder of the Alley at night.

It was a totally different place than she remembered it as a kid. Of course, that was during the daytime, and it was usually filled with other children her age. She never had a real attachment to any specific store in Diagon. There wasn't anything that peaked her interest, so she didn't go that much after school. She felt great regret about that fact now.

She walked past Ollivander's which was closed, past all the uninteresting stores, and found herself at the Potion's Supply. It was open.

"That's odd."

Katie walked in, the bell on the door dinging behind her. An old man stood at the counter, his half-moon glasses sitting at the tip of his nose, gave no notice to her as she walked in. She inhaled the sent of Wizardry at it's best. She loved potions. She never really mastered the art, but she had a great time when it came to trying new stuff.

She ran her hand across the rows of vials filled with Ram's horn, Willow bark, and all the easily collectable ingredients that were only bought by wizards and witches that were in a hurry. She passed the other random ingredients, to the rarer ones. That section of the store intrigued her.

"What would a common witch like you want with these particularly rare ingredients? Get out of the way." A black-haired man pushed her out of his way, so he could reach something she had been looking at. She looked at him, and her eyes widened.

* * *

A/N: I bet I know what you people are thinking. lol...Well, sorry about the lack of talking on my part, im just not very good at these author's notes. lol

Well i hope you enjoy,

AND REPLY :)

redxlover


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you even know what this does?" The man held the ingredient in front of her face, shaking it up and down.

She shook herself out of her flabbergasted state, and crossed her arms, "I wouldn't shake that if I were you."

"And why not?" He stopped shaking it, and grabbed another ingredient from a higher shelf.

"Because it can be explosive."

"You don't know what you're talking about." He walked past her, bumping her shoulder, as he walked out. She followed him to the register.

"I had heard news that you had died in the war Severus."

The man dropped the ingredients on the counter, an irritated look on his face. He seemed uninterested by conversation. "When was the last time you read a bloody newspaper? I've been alive since the war was over, by some 'miracle'-" She cut him off. (A/N: see how sneakily I got around telling how he was alive? Im amazing lol)

"-Let's see," Katie tapped her chin, "The last time I read a newspaper would be, 16 years, No! 18 years ago."

The pale, black-headed, man scoffed at her, and walked out the door after paying the old man. Katie followed, excited to see someone she once knew. Severus Snape hadn't been her enemy, as he was her brother's. In fact, he had once been her potions tutor during her 3rd year, and they had been friends before she left.

"Severus!" She yelled as she ran after him.

The cloaked form stopped, and turned quickly, and Katie found a finger in her face, "Who do you think you are?" As he spoke the words, Katie could see the shock in his eyes as they widened.

Katie smiled, "Hello, Sev." Snape, shook his head, turned and walked away. Katie ran after him, confused. "Severus?"

"Stop following me. Do you think this is some joke?" He didn't look at her, and kept walking.

"What are you talking about? It's me! I swear! Sev," She grabbed his shoulder, "It's me, Kate."

He looked at her like he wanted cry, he probably would have if he wasn't emotionally caged like a bloody beast. "You're dead."

"No, you bloody fool. I-I…Well obviously I'm not."

"You're not a ghost?" Katie shook her head. "Not some spirit, or ghoul?"

"I find them rude and inconsiderate." She giggled.

--

"A teacher? At Hogwarts? That's brilliant! Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"No. Potions." Blunt, and abrupt.

"No need to be so stern, you mule. I've known you since 3rd year at school, I know there's a soft, gooey inside to that rusty, cracked exterior."

"I just can't get over the fact that you're alive." The smallest trace of a smile crept onto his face.

The two sat in the Leaky Cauldron at one of the tables, just talking. Unaware of the people starting to come in.

"Severus, this is going to seem an odd question, but do you happen to know where I can find Charlie Weasley?"

"I can tell you where to find the whole pack of Weasley brats."

Katie slapped his arm, "Severus Snape! That's not very nice."

"Ms. Potter, I really must be going, if abuse is all I'm going to receive" He stood from the table and started to put on his cloak.

"No!" She pulled him back down, "At least tell me where to find Charlie before you leave."


	8. Chapter 8

"Charlie, what are you so smiley about?" His brother, George, asked him, as they walked down to supper.

"Life is grand. Isn't it George?"

Charlie continued down the steps, but his brother stopped behind him, "What in Merlin's testicles has gotten into him? People should 'not' be that happy."

--

At that night's supper, every Order member was there. Or at least, everyone thinks every Order member was there, the party was so wild, everyone was basically one big mob. It didn't take long to Charlie to pick Hermione out of the crowd. She was wearing baby blue, and to Charlie she looked absolutely divine.

"Hello Charlie." Sirius, said as he slapped him on the back, hard enough to make Charlie wince. Sirius had obviously started drinking for the night.

"Hey Sirius, what's up?" Charlie said, as he stepped slightly to the side, and rubbing his neck.

"So when's the date going to be?"

"What?"

"I need to make sure I have room in my schedule if it's going to be a summer wedding."

Charlie choked on the butterbeer he was drinking, "Who's getting married?" Charlie tried to play it off.

"Well I wouldn't say 'that' around 'Mione. She might slap you silly." Sirius whispered.

"Listen Sirius, nobody knows, and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Oh, of course! Marauder's honor!" Sirius held up his hand up in salute.

Charlie laughed, shook Sirius's hand, then went to find Hermione. Last he had seen, his drunken brother, Ron, was trying to make a move on her. So Charlie had to be quick. Sure enough, he found them. They were in a completely different room than everyone else, and Ron had basically pushed Hermione into a corner.

"Ah, Ronald?" Charlie tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned, drunkenly, only to be met by a swift punch in the face.

"Charlie!" Hermione ran over to him, slapped his arm, then started hugging him.

"Well, if it isn't that happy couple?" An eerie voice came from behind them.

The two love birds turned, hurriedly. "Severus, I uh- um…"

"I'm not here to make conversation Mr. Weasley. Just to tell you this, a certain Ms. Potter is looking for you."

"Katie" Charlie breathed.

"I believe she's staying at the Leaky Cauldron." With that said, Snape left, leaving the two lovers, completely confused.

Charlie, went back to Hermione, and kissed her forehead. "'Mione, I have to go find her."

"Of course you do." She sounded stand off-ish

"You're not mad at me, are you Hermione?" He asked beggingly.

"No Charlie." She smiled at him, "In fact, I'm extremely proud of you. You took this girl who was all alone, an now she's out discovering life." She kissed him. "Go. I'll be waiting for you."

--

Charlie ran into the Leaky Cauldron, his scarf, and jacket practically hanging off of him by a thread. He ran over to the bar to talk to Lee.

"Hey Charlie!" Lee said, as he turned to the bar from the drink he was making.

"Hey Lee, Um I'm here to see someone. A girl, about yey high," He showed his hand about 3 inches from the top of his head, "She's got brown hair, if she was smart, she didn't look you in the eye."

Lee looked at him like he was crazy, "Girl?…Maybe…Oh Yeah! That girl, real pretty older girl. She's staying here."

"Yes I know that!"

"You want me to ring her room?"

"Ring her-? Yes!" Irritation was an understatement for Charlie's mood.

"Just a minute." Charlie watched as Lee walked to a back room, then he heard a yell of 'Room 16' into what Charlie assumed was the floo system. The Lee walked back in, "I guess she's away, I'm sorry, would you like to leave a message?"

Charlie punched the top of the bar, "Argh!" he ran up the stairs of the inn, passing the rooms. Room 10...Room 12...Room14..."Room 16!" He banged on the door so loudly he probably woke everyone else up. "Katie!"

The door opened a creak, and a hand grabbed the front of Charlie's jacket. He was pulled through the door way, and pushed onward into the room. He heard the door lock. He turned around, and pulled Katie into a tight hug.

"Hey…Charlie…" He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"What?"

"Air!" He let her go. "Thank you! Hey Charlie." She giggled.

"You're out! I don't believe it!" Charlie ran a hand through his bright red hair, "How does it feel, eh?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, it's AWESOME! I've already been to Diagon Alley, and seen, Oh! I saw Severus Snape! But I guess you knew that, I'm sure he's the one who told you I was here." She laughed. "I realized, after I left, that I had no idea where I was going, so I basically just roamed around for a couple of hours, till I found this cracker basket."

--

They talked for awhile, Charlie made sure to tell her about Grimuald Place, so she could see it, and then he told her…

"YOU'RE ENGAGED!?"

"Yep, for the last," he looked at his watch, "3 hours I have been. To the best girl in the whole wide world. Oh Katie, I can't wait for you to meet her!"

Katie beamed with excitement. They talked for about 2 hours, when Katie felt she should speak up.

"Charlie there's something you should know about me and The Marauders…"

--

"You and Sirius? Blimey! I hadn't the slightest clue. I mean I knew you and James were related, but I never assumed you two were… you know, together."

"Charlie, don't clam up on me now. If you don't believe that, then you'll never believe that 'I' was actually a Marauder." She beamed with pride.

"You? I guess so…That makes sense, you being James's little sister."

"Don't take it that way Charlie. I got in for my skills, not because of James.

"_It was my first year, their second…_

The Marauders weren't quite the great group they would become later in life. They were young, and for awhile, they actually focused a little on their studies. But only as little as possible.

"_Hello Katlyn, won't you join us in our trolley?" _It was the train ride to school at the beginning of the year, and unlike the other 1st years, I found it extremely boring. I had heard so much about it from James and his friends, I was tired of it.

"_What are you, a knight of the round table?" _That got a laugh out of the rest of the group. _"I'm just joshing you Moony."_

"_Who's Moony?" _Sirius asked, as I went and sat down beside my older brother. _"And why do you two have to look so much alike? It's like looking at bloody mirror images."_

"_It's a Potter thing." _My brother and I dead panned at the same time.

I answered the question directed toward me_, "Moony, is just something that popped into my head. There's no story." _I winked toward Remus, who hadn't told the others quite yet about his 'little furry problem'. I don't quite remember why he told me, but I knew before the others. Sirius seemed to accept this answer, and shook it off.

"_Yo James, did you hear about the Chudley Cannons? They got a totally new keeper, name's-" _Without knowing what I was doing, I cut him off.

"_-Oh, Brandon Fortright? I've heard he's absolutely awful. His scores are in the gutter. Must have been a forced trade with the Pixies or something." _I took a bite of my Chocolate frog, then looked around the cart, _"What?" _All their mouths were gaping as the looked from each other to me_. _Obviously they had never known a girl like me.

"_James, is she your clone? This is creepy." _Sirius said to James_._

James looked at his me, I was in all aspects a lot like him. The only things that separated us from being twins were age, and inch of height, length of hair, and women's issues. He slapped me on the back, _"Way to go Sis."_ I smiled at him, then turned back to Remus to converse about school stuff.

_--_

The kindly conversation of our little group, was interrupted by the door sliding open. _"Hello Potter, Black, Pettigrew." _The snide voice didn't even mention Remus, him being the half-blood.

"_Malfoy." _James said out of courtesy to his parents_._

"_Are you trying out for the Quidditch team this year Potter? Or are you going to forfeit right now?"_

"_In your dreams Malfoy." _Sirius snarled.

James and Sirius stood, trying to look fierce, but when they stood that allowed Malfoy to get a view of me.

"_And who is this young pet? You're girlfriend Potter?"_

That statement in itself was enough to make me mad, grossed out and well…mostly grossed out. Ew.

I stood, and walked in front of James and Sirius, _"Lucius Malfoy, surely you remember me?" _I had met him earlier that year at a little pure blood ball thing, our father forced us to go to. He was a prick.

I looked at him as sweetly as I could muster_, "I'm afraid I don't, my pet. Did I shag you or what?"_

"_My names Katie," _I stuck out her hand, but didn't let him shake it, _"Katie 'Potter.'" _Malfoy looked horrified, _"I'd put me on your dead or alive list right about," _I punched him in the face_, "now."_

Malfoy stood, holding his nose, _"You'll pay for this Potter!" _He ran out of the door.

"_Music to my ears." _I mumbled_. "Shall we sit back down?"… _I had followed that little meeting with Malfoy, by dieing his hair pink, and all the other Slytherin Quidditch team's hair crimson and gold. James was very proud…_"_


	9. Chapter 9

Charlie couldn't believe how much Katie had done in her life. Although he was a little upset to hear she had fought a dragon, those being his favorite beasts, but she was even more amazing than he knew.

"So, Kate?"

Katie looked up from where she was laying on the couch in her room, "Yeah, Charbar?" She mocked.

Charlie stood up and grabbed his jacket, "Don't call me that. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You ready to go see them?"

"And I was just having fun with story time." Katie stood, slapped Charlie on the back, and walked out the door.

"Is sarcasm her only language?" Charlie grabbed Katie's cloak and ran downstairs where she was paying her tab.

"You forgot your jacket Katie," He sat it on the bar.

Katie looked at him humorously, "I don't need it." She waved her hand at it, and it disappeared.

She waved at Lee, and started towards the door of the pub. "Katie! It's 10 degrees out there!" He ran outside after her. "AND it's snowing!"

Katie turned around, and laughed, "Charlie, stop fooling around! If I'm going to prove the past wrong AND regain lost friendships, which let me tell you is not as easy as it seems, I'm at least going to need something to keep me awake."

Charlie had no idea what she was talking about, "What!?" He finally caught up with her.

"Well, being cold, for one) will keep me conscious and two)…well actually that's all I'm worried about right now." She turned back to the sidewalk, "So is there a reason we can't apparate?" Charlie stopped, and grabbed her arm.

--

The house was old. And much uglier than it's neighbors. But, Katie felt like she'd seen it before. The two stood across the street, simply gazing at the House and all it's rusty old glory. Charlie took a step on the street, and Katie grabbed his sleeve. "What did you say the name of this place was again?"

"Grimuald." Charlie said confusedly.

Katie looked back up at the house, "Oh dear god Sirius, what have you done?…" She made her cloak appear and pulled it on her.

"What happened to the whole 'keeping you conscious' plan?" Charlie asked, laughing.

"Let's just say, last time I was here there was a bit of a misunderstanding between well…everyone in that house."

"We've been staying here for at least 4 years Kate, nothing to worry about."

That seemed to calm Katie down, so Charlie continued on to the door, with a reluctant Kate by his side. They got to the porch, and Charlie could feel the fear rushing off Katie like a waterfall. "Hey don't be so nervous. These are good people. Just take one step inside, and let me go find Hermione, she'll know how to handle this. Um…Just lay low."

"Lay low….right…easy enough. Easy if you're bloody invisible…" She muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Charlie, opened the door, and Katie shuddered at the squeal it made. She breathed in and out slowly, an stepped into the building like she was stepping into cold water for the first time. "Ok, stay right here." She heard the door close, and the front hall was dark.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Katie heard a woman's voice whisper.

"'Mione, be quiet."

Katie, tired of the darkness, and flooded the small hall with light. She saw Charlie, and a young woman beside him. The young woman was very pretty, and Katie could tell by the way she and Charlie acted, this was Hermione.

"Katie this is Hermione" Charlie pushed Hermione's back, and Hermione remembered her manners and stuck out her hand. Katie shook it.

"Katie Potter. Nice to meet you." Katie smiled. "You are one lucky girl Hermione." She watched as Hermione looked up to Charlie, and Charlie back.

"So, shall we go see the rest of the Order?" Hermione asked.

"No!" Katie and Charlie exclaimed at the same time.

"Well, you see 'Mione," Charlie said, "It's not that simple. They-they…uh.." Charlie rubbed the back of his head.

"They think I'm dead." Katie said, bluntly, still smiling.

"Oh." This didn't seem to phase Hermione at all, "That does cause a problem." Hermione walked away, leaving the other two to watch her questionably.

"Uh, Charlie? Where's she going?" Katie asked, not taking her eyes off the spot Hermione had left.

"No idea."

Moments later, Hermione came back carrying something in her hand. She threw it at Katie. "Put that over yourself, I do have to return that to Harry, but it will get you up to Charlie's room."

Katie looked at the fabric Hermione had thrown at her, "Isn't this shockingly familiar?" She giggled. "Listen Hermione, maybe…maybe I 'should' just go talk to them?"

"And scare the living daylights out of them? I don't think so." Hermione pulled the rest of the invisibility cloak over Katie, and pushed her to the stairs in the kitchen. "On second thought, Charlie. Why don't we put her in one of the unused hallway's rooms?"

"Because Hermione, that hallway is not just 'unused' it's kind of forbidden."

"Where are you two going?" A voice came from behind them.

A/N: Hey there Hi there Ho there! :)

THanks for all yall that reviewed. Means alot to me, cuz like i said, I'm still really a beginning writer (and i dont mean i dont know what im doing, i knw how to write a story), i just dont know what the public wants, and how to portray this in a fashion...-.- im getting carried away lol

well enjoy, and again review on what you think so far

redxlover


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione and Charlie stopped at the voice. "Uh, Mum," Charlie spoke first, "We were-I was-Hermione was just going to help my study this difficult case. New Horntail, you know, very frisky. Don't want to get hurt." Charlie was now pushing Hermione, and Katie up the stairs himself.

"What ever you say dear." His mother mumbled obviously not caring about her sons unruly occupation.

--

"So, this is your humble abode?" Katie looked around the simple grey room. "I absolutely love your décor." There was nothing on the walls, and the only things in the room were a bed and bookcase, "I absolutely must get the name of your decorator." Katie said as sarcastically as she could muster.

"How is that helping?" Hermione snapped at Katie, her hands on her hips.

"Katie please try and take this seriously." Charlie asked her, rubbing his head.

Katie walked to the bed, and sat up against the backboard. "Can someone, please tell me what the problem is? I'm here," She motioned around her, "Can't I just go and see them?" Her boyish side was getting the better of her. She could tell by the look on Hermione's face.

"Well I knew you grew up with boys, but I didn't realize that you were basically one yourself." Hermione snipped.

Katie laughed sarcastically, "Really? I figured that would be the first thing Charlie would have told you."

"Girls, please!" Charlie laughed, as he stepped in-between the two women arguing in front of him, he was trying to sound amused. The truth was he was worried Hermione would upset Katie, and Katie would unleash her terrifying wrath. Katie was at least a foot taller than Hermione, and Katie was probably a more powerful, and frankly a more clever witch.

"Hermione, Snape knows she's actually alive, maybe we should go tell him she's here, and see what he thinks?"

"Professor Snape? You trust him with this?" Hermione yelled.

"He doesn't" Katie spoke from her place against the wall, she stepped in-between the two, "But 'I' do."

"You do?" Both the teens asked her.

"Yes I do, go talk to Severus. He'd probably know what to do. And if he doesn't, well then we go with my idea."

"What's your idea, oh smart one?" Hermione asked her.

"Scare the living shit out of them." Katie laughed, and pushed herself pass the two and to the bed, where she continued to lay down in self confidence.

Hermione opened her mouth to snap at her, but Charlie stopped her, "'Mione please." She was pushed out the room.

--

They led her to a new room, down what Katie supposed was the 'forbidden' hallway, and pushed her in.

"Kate, we'll be back tomorrow, don't…just don't… 'do' anything." Charlie stuttered. She watched the door close, and lay on her bed.

"Just don't 'do' anything." Katie mocked in a very high voice. "I can't believe this. I'm here, this is idiotic." She pulled the pillow from underneath her head and pushed it on her face. "They're right there!" came a muffled outburst from beneath the pillow. "Stupid."

* * *

A/n: I love me some sarcasm :)


	11. Chapter 11

_He had barged into her room, obviously looking for someone else, but had, to his surprise, found her. Katie was shocked, scared, happy, and all other emotions at the same time when she saw her nephew/godson. Katie couldn't control herself, she kept looking Harry up and down. Every inch of him screamed of James, and Lily._

"_And I thought 'I' looked like James…" Katie whispered from her seat on the bed. Harry stood at the door way, looking at her like he knew something._

"_Oh, sorry," Harry yelped, as he realized his mistake._

"_Quite alright." Was all Katie could get out. She watched as Harry closed the door, and felt herself wishing he would come back, and wanting to run out the door to him._

_She lay back down on the downy mattress, and twisted her hair into little loops for a matter of seconds before,_

"_Um, I'm sorry….again, but I wasn't aware anyone was staying in this part of the house." Harry said panting. Katie laughed inwardly that he had been running back, "Who-Who are you?"_

_Katie didn't know how to answer the boy, she felt she should have someone Harry trusted by her side before she told him. She stood, and walked over to Harry. She noticed the height difference right away. To her Harry was a couple inches shorter, which she knew he probably wasn't used to girls being taller than him because he was quite tall. He seemed to cower a little. She stuck out her hand "I'm," she cleared her throat, not quite know how to word it, "I'm…Katie."_

_By the look on Harry's face, Katie could tell he was waiting for a last name. She didn't grace him with one. He seemed to accept that after a moment, as he took her hand and shook it heartily. "I'm… Harry." he said, as if not having last names was a joke between them._

_Katie giggled, "Harry, honestly, I knew who you were before your whole body was in the door." She looked at him smugly._

"_Oh, well yeah," he looked tired, "My scar kinda gives it away." He rubbed the back of his head._

"_What? Oh well yeah, I guess it would, but that's not what I was talking about." Katie knew she was going too far, but she knew it would happen someday, she'd rather live for the present than for the future. She had noticed one thing immediately when he had walked in, "Your eyes. They're your Mum's. And well, I knew it was you, because your mother, bless her, is gone."_

_Harry looked at her fascinated. "Were you a friend of my mum's?" He walked forward, and they ended up sitting on the bed. "Did you know her and my dad? Did you know Sirius and Remus? Did you know-?"_

"_Harry," She placed a hand to his lips, like she was shushing a child, "One question at a time child, you'll blow me away if you don't wait just a minute."_

"_Sorry," He blushed._

"_No need to be sorry. And I don't except apologies, so you're out of luck." She laughed, he obviously didn't get the joke. "Yes, Harry, I was friends with your mother. We were like sisters after school, if not literally." She giggled, "Yes, I knew your father as well." Katie stopped explaining that relationship there, "And yes, I knew Sirius and Remus. If you knew one of The Marauders, you knew the others."_

_Harry laughed, "Were you close to them?"_

"_More than you know…." She whispered, leaning against the head board, "But I have to ask Harry, why are you trusting me so fully? If I were you, and from what I've heard of your situation, I would give a little less info in whatever you do." She felt like his mother, and that panged her with guilt. "Harry perhaps you should leave. I-I don't feel very comfortable answering your questions without someone else in the room."_

_Harry sighed, and got up and left the room. "Boys and their temper tantrums." She laughed. She lay back down, then sat upright once again, "Oh crap! I forgot to tell him not to tell!" She stood up and ran to the door, opened it and ran into a hard surface._

_She stood up from her hard landing, and brushed herself off, "Well, the doors must be tricked here of something. Coulda sworn I 'opened' that door." She laughed, and helped the poor soul, she ran into, up. "Sorry about that mate, bad luck today I guess."_

_She heard a groan from beside her. All thoughts of going to find Harry had left her, and she was concerned about this man. Whom of course she was a little worried might recognize her. _


	12. Chapter 12

"_No problem," Katie's eyes widened. The tone was impeccable. Even after 18 odd-years she knew that voice. Nobody could be rough and smooth, at the same time, like, "I'm sorry I don't think we've met, I'm Remus Lupin." He stuck out his hand, Katie shook it quickly then retreated from him._

_Katie scoffed, "Haven't met, my arse." She muttered. She leaned up against the wall, and crossed her arms._

"_What? Have we met?" He looked at her questionably._

"_What? Nothing! Um, nice to see you, I'll just be going back to my room now. See if I can open the door without anyone getting a concussion." She laughed awkwardly and made a dash for the door, something grabbed her arm. "Bloody hell, Moony, you never know when to give up do you?" She rolled her eyes at him._

"_What did you call me?" She turned to face him, then pulled him into the light of her room. She watched as his eyes widened, just as Severus's had. "It's not possible." He shook his head back and forward, repeating the phrase._

"_Remus….jeez…" She whined, "Please don't do this." She sat down on the bed, and watched as Remus stepped back into the wall. She placed her hand to her temple, "This did not go as planned. Not that I ever had a plan, but if I had, this would not have been in it." she muttered to herself._

"_Katie?" She felt a poke at her arm._

"_Can I help you Remus?" She looked over, he seemed to be calming down._

"_This is a cruel joke."_

"_No joke. Moony it's me. I've been…"_

"_Dead!"_

"_Well, not exactly…I-"_

"_SIRIUS!!" Remus burst before she could get any real words out._

"_Oh damn." Katie looked at the now standing Remus. "Thank you, oh helpful spirit that hates me." she said to the sky._

_The next few moments consisted of Remus pointing at her and muttering 'not real' and Katie laying on her bed not listening to him._

"_Where the hell is Charlie?" She asked, looking at the ceiling. As she said those few words, her door slammed open, "Help us all, it's the Doom Patrol."_

"_Remus! What's in Merlin's name did you feel was important enough for you to yell at me? We were playing Twister! Why are you in this room anyway!?"_

_Katie sat up, shocked to hear that the greatest wizard alliance of the war was playing a muggle game, but also because this was her man. Her Sirius, he was going to be the worst one of all to convince._

"_Oh, My, God….Katie?" He walked forward, reaching out his hand._

_He didn't look like Katie had remembered him, but then again 18 years and being in Azkaban did something to a person. She knew what being locked up felt like, she really knew the consequences of aging in a dark whole. She and Sirius showed all the aspects. Whiter and pale skin, long hair, constant bags under their eyes, but they both had something that always surprised other people. A smile on their faces._

"_Hello Pad, come to give me a visit? Remus came in, he was a scream." Now that the time came to tell them she was still alive, she wasn't afraid at all what they would think, she just felt normal. _

"_This isn't possible." Sirius had now gone by Remus, and they were basically cradling each other._

"_Listen, unless you two are lovers, which would be most upsetting, I suggest you don't hold each other ever so closely in public." She gave them a cheeky smile. This was her element, her sarcasm and someone else's fear. They always seemed to go well together._

_Sirius pushed Remus away immediately. "Katlyn, this…this isn't possible."_

"_You're foolish. Would I lie to you Sirius?" Wrong question she figured. She walked over to him, "Could anyone else do this the way I do?" She leaned in to kiss him… _

And then… It was over. Katie woke up. "Damn it!" She dove into the pillows.


	13. Chapter 13

Katie stood from her seat on the bed. Determination on her face. She walked to the connecting bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened. She had had a shower in her hidey hole, but not a mirror, she looked like hell itself. Her normally messy-ish hair was matted and knotted. Her skin was so much paler than she remembered, and her eyes looked so tired.

She walked over to the shower, gave her hand a wave and the water started. She stripped, locked the door and got in.

--

After 20 minutes of just scrubbing and washing her hair, Katie got out. She walked to the counter and brushed her extremely long brown hair with her hands, and then she took out her wand and magically cut her hair. "No more living in the past, I suppose." She didn't really have a reason for cutting off her dead locks, but she seemed to feel better after she did away with them. She did a cleaning spell on her clothes then put them back on. She took one last look in the mirror, and she finally felt like her old self. Well, basically.

She slipped her wand into her belt, walked out of the bathroom, and to the door. Her hand touched the handle, and she pulled it back suddenly. That sense of fear had come upon her again. She didn't know how she was going to go about this, but she opened the door and walked out of that room for good.

"Katie?" Charlie walked into the room, and saw no sight of her. He walked to the bathroom door and knocked, "Katie?" No answer. He opened the door, no one was in the bathroom. "Bloody Hell!"

Charlie ran out of the room, and right into Remus. After helping Remus up, he wiped down his front. "Uh, sorry Remus I-"

"What are you doing in this hallway Charlie?" Remus sounded stern, something that wasn't regular for him. Charlie looked at his face, he had a look to match his tone.

"I-uh...Took a wrong turn." Charlie turned around and ran toward his room. Seeing Remus like that scared him to no end.

--

He got to his door, and after much hustle with the doorknob, ran into his room, "Hermione!" He yelled tiredly.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" Hermione walked out of the bathroom over to him, and hugged him. Charlie was basically in tears as he hugged her back.

"I went into Katie's room-and-and she..."

"She what Charlie?" She pushed herself back from him, and held his shoulders.

"She wasn't there!"

"Oh dear lord." Hermione lead Charlie over to the bed. He had gotten absolutely no sleep last night. They had been worrying about what to do with Katie. They had decided that maybe she shouldn't see them again. Well, Snape had decided that. "Charlie love, I'm going to go try and find her before anyone else does, just sleep. It'll be fine." Before she could get those last few syllables out, Charlie had started snoring.

She left the room, after tucking Charlie in, and pulled her wand out. She didn't trust this Katie girl at all, mostly because Charlie had been sneaking out to see her for the past year, even before she had started dating him. Katie was Hermione's complete opposite, another thing that worried Hermione.

"If I were a Marauder what would I do?"

"What are you, writing a paper or something?"

"Ah!" Hermione jumped at the sound of the voice. "S-S-Sirius!"

Sirius laughed, "Y-Y-Yes?" He mocked, "What are you doing Hermione?"

"I-uh...um...Just touring." She turned and waked away.

"Ok then." She heard Sirius remark sarcastically, "A Marauder would do the unexpected." As he walked away, Hermione could have sworn she heard, 'Or is it we do the expected unexpectedly?'

Sirius had become like Hermione's older brother, since she had started living at Grimuald Place. He was the first person she had told about Charlie. It panged her not to tell him about this Katie girl, whether or not she was actually telling the truth about being a Potter or not. He had told her a lot about his history, but never mentioned anything about James Potter's sister, but then again if she was supposedly dead he wouldn't have brought her up much anyway. Hermione didn't know what to make of it.

--

Hermione looked all around that house, or at least the places she was allowed, which meant that Katie had to be in Sirius's hallway. She had looked in the basement, the kitchens, Kreacher's home, but never found her. Despite her desperate search and the desperate consequences of not finding Katie, she couldn't pull herself to trot on Sirius's only private place. That single hallway was the only place Sirius ask that no one go when everyone had moved in. If Sirius was going to find Katie, then that's the way it was meant to be.

Hermione high tailed it back to Charlie's room, and knocked on the door. "Charlie?" She opened the door, walked in and locked the door behind her. Everything was as she left it, peaceful. She walked over to the bed, slipped into sleep clothes and slipped in under the covers by Charlie. "I love you Charlie."

"The pigeons got the pasties..." a muffled reply came. Hermione giggled and snuggled up to him, for there would be hell to pay when he awoke.

A/N: howdy everybody! Thank you all for the reviews lol, means alot to me!

well, what did you think? DId anyone else notice that i combined two chapters? lol

redxlover


	14. Chapter 14

Katie had been wandering around for about 2 hours. Idly gazing into all the rooms she passed. Her hands in her jean pockets, she breathed roughly. She remembered this place perfectly now. She had stayed here once, when she was 12. Someone had gotten mad at her, and Katie being the young child she was, ran away to Sirius. That had been a ton of fun for Katie, living somewhere else, that's probably why she found it so easy to go to the US for the last two years of her schooling.

Katie was still in the hallway Hermione and Charlie had left her in. She thought she should leave bread crumbs or something so she could find her way back to civilization. It was like an old adventure story, although she knew she wasn't going to find treasure or anything.

She was close to the end, or so she hoped. Grey walls could only be so exciting for awhile, not that the rooms weren't equally 'unique'. She came to a door, paint chipping, and the door knob was rusty. She didn't really think much of it, even though all the other doors seemed freshly placed. She opened the door, it creaked loudly. She walked in, turning 360 to look all around the room.

There was a magical window shining sunlight into the room. The walls weren't grey as the others had been. They were white, and the furniture was unique as well. She walked over to a large book case by the window, she took out one of the books, and blew the dust off the cover.

"To Kill a Mockingbird?" She raised an eyebrow at the cover, "A Muggle AND American book in the House of Black? Tsk, tsk, tsk." She placed the book back exactly where it had been, and grabbed another.

"The Complete Works of Walt Whitman? Am I in the right house?"

She placed the book back, and continued to snoop around the room. The bed grabbed her eye. The spread was crimson, and the pillows were gold. She giggled as she ran her hand across the bed. She spotted a chest at the end of the bed. She stepped over to it, and crouched beside it. It was leather, and the lock on the front was faded gold. A crest was on the front, but she couldn't see the initials in the middle of the crest so she gave up trying to see it. She unlocked the chest with a wave of her hand, and opened it slowly. There was nothing in it.

Katie sighed, and closed the lid. She doubted whoever had stayed in this room was welcome, and that they had left on good terms. They probably left and just took the stuff out of their case with them. The Blacks weren't the friendliest of people when it came to guests. Mrs. Black was evil to anyone who wasn't related to her, and Mr. Black was…well evil. Regulus, Sirius's brother, wasn't as bad as people made him out to be, but he wasn't good. Sirius was just different from his family.

She stood, and bid adieu to the room, and walked out. She closed the door softly, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the room. She turned slowly back to the hall, and headed in the opposite direction she had been going, feeling content in finding that room. And something in her head clicked, as she walked back to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

"Katie where have you been?!" Charlie yelled at her as she walked around her room. "They could have seen you and-!"

"Keep your knickers on Charlie!" She interrupted, sounding irritated. "I don't give a rat's ass about that! I'm getting out of here." She grabbed a bag Charlie really hadn't remembered seeing, and started filling it with various items.

"WHAT?!" Charlie ran to her, "What do you mean? You cant just leave! You've waited to see them for years!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, suddenly forgetting the plan they had decided on.

"Charlie, you don't understand! Hell, 'I' Don't understand! But, I have a chance to live even if it's only for ten minutes!"

"LIVE?!" Hermione's shriek came from the hallway. Charlie dragged the raving woman into the room, and locked the door. "What the bloody fuck are you on about!?"

"'Mione!" Charlie yelled, exasperated.

"Charlie she's wasting-!"

"Excuse me!" Katie yelled as she passed them, running out the door, into the hall.

--

Katie jogged down the hall, silently thanking that it was empty.

"Katie!" Charlie half yelled, half whispered, while running towards her.

She ran down the stairs, through the kitchen, to the front hallway, passing the portrait of Mrs. Black. She accidentally rattled it.

"Blood Traitor!.." The Portrait yelled.

"Shut up!" Katie shot a spell at the portrait and ran out the door.

--

Charlie pulled the curtain over the portrait.

"Charlie did somebody wake that old bitch up again?" Sirius yelled, running into the room.

"Um…" Charlie racked his brain, "Slip of the mind, sorry Sirius. I'll try to shut her up."

"She seems especially cruel towards you Charlie…" Sirius muttered walking away. Charlie listened to the portrait for a few moments, noticing new insults he'd never heard before, 'unwanted pest' among them.

"Charlie! Where is she?" Hermione whispered, from the staircase.

Charlie turned from the portrait, to the door, to Hermione. "She'll be fine 'Mione. Won't she?" He asked walking over to her, and pulling her into a hug.

"Of course Charlie. She's… smart. She'll be fine."

Hermione rubbed the back of his head, kissed him, and helped him back to his room. Then, she was on her way to find Remus.

A/N: oh snap! lol And Katie has left the building...Well lol...Sorry the chapter's so short, hadnt really thought about length when i wrote it lol.

please review (luv u people)

redxlover


	16. Chapter 16

"Remus?" Hermione peered into the dark room, that was Remus Lupin's. She knocked on the open door, and waited a moment before walking in.

"Hermione?" A voice said behind her.

"Ah!" She jumped. "Oh, Remus, you scared me!" She put a hand to her chest to slow her breathing, as he laughed at her, "It's not funny."

"Well, yes actually. It is." He chuckled, " What can I help you with Hermione?"

"I-uh…I had some questions."

Remus lead her to the bed, and invited her to sit down, as he sat in a large chair facing it. He looked quizzical, " What kind of questions?"

Hermione looked at him. She wasn't sure She wanted to ask about Katie now. He looked so thoughtful and considerate, like a resting father. "I-uh.." She shifted on the spot She was sitting, "Well, ok." She faced forward, looking straight at Remus. "Remus, I'd like you to tell me about Katie Potter."

"What?" His eyes were wide, and he no longer sat up straight, but his back crouched a little. "Hermione I don't-"

"I know."

"You know?" He whispered.

"Well, I don't _know_, but I know. Please tell me Remus."

"I don't understand how you could know anything about her Hermione-"

"If I explain afterwards, will you please explain to me now?" She asked, cutting to the catch.

Remus looked at her, gaping, for several moments. Then he breathed deeply through his nose, and set back in the chair. He closed his eyes for awhile, then opened them suddenly. "Katie was…Katie was the most special person. She-" he seemed to choke on his words, "She was so very perfect. She was a year younger than us back then. And exactly like us, and probably smarter. Katie was a Marauder." He chuckled softly. "She was the best friend anyone could have. And the only person who didn't like Katie was Lucius Malfoy. We never could decide if everyone liked her for her personality, or because if they didn't they would get beaten by James."

"James?" Hermione asked, knowing where this was going.

"She was James's little sister. They were more like twins to be honest. She-uh…She and Sirius, they were so very much in love. We all loved Katie at one point, but she tamed the great Hogwarts Bachelor. She and Sirius were meant to be."

"What happened?"

"She left, in our 7th year, to America." He almost smiled, "She once told me the reason was Sirius, and She needed to get away from him for awhile. Well, She came back a year later for Lilly and James's wedding. She and Sirius had it out, and ended up getting back together, and it seemed that everything was going to be perfect. I think they had even talked about marriage themselves. Then Katie died." he choked on the last words, laying his head in his hands. "Sirius couldn't take it, and James and I had to bring him back."

"Why haven't either of you told Harry about this?" Hermione asked, laying a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him. He looked up at her like She was crazy.

"I couldn't. I couldn't bring that up in front of Sirius, he would go crazy. We had this unspoken trust to never speak about her…It took us too long to get to a point where we could keep on living. But, if anyone could tell you about Katie, it would be him…"

"Remus-I'm so sorry."

She stood, thinking to leave him in his grief. She turned, and he grabbed her arm, "Hermione, why did you ask?" He asked roughly.

"I-"

* * *

A/N: Not going to lie, really wimpy chapter... ah well lol

thank you so much for responding, you guys rule!! :)

redxlover


	17. Chapter 17

She had just started running. She didn't know where she was going, she had no plan. She was just going. A huge part of her wanted to turn right around and march straight back into Grimuald Place, but she knew she couldn't.

She found her self up Diagon Alley, and looking up at Gringott's Wizarding Bank. She fumbled for something in her pockets, and pulled out a tiny gold key. She breathed deeply, and walked through the large doors. She sighed, and walked up to the counter, to see a goblin.

"Excuse me?" she asked timidly.

"What service Madame?" He asked gruffly, not looking up from what he was doing.

"I need to receive some money from my vault."

"Your key." He said, holding out a grubby, long fingered hand. She faltered for a moment, but handed him the small key, "This way."

--

Katie knew the bank wouldn't ask questions. They were all business. Thank goodness. And thankfully James had left all her money in her vault. Not that she wouldn't have loved for it to go to Harry, but in her situation she knew she needed money.

Her first stop was at the Quidditch shop, which at 5 in the morning was just opening. She remembered they always opened early. The store, though always updating in stock, was owned by an old wizarding couple that knew hard work.

As she walked in, and the small bell on the door rang, "Good Morning Miss." The witch at the counter said in a thick Irish accent, while sipping her coffee.

"Mornin." Katie said happily.

She walked into the middle of the shop, out of view of the witch, and turned in a circle getting a view of the shop's inventory. Her eyes were wide, and she put a hand to her mouth. "Wow." There were so many elaborate brooms, and uniforms, she was overloaded. She took a long look at the newer selection, then walked to the back to get an old broom.

Katie was smart with money, and she only wanted the broom for a joy ride. She had had no real connection with Quidditch, accept the great Potter talents, but flying used to give her a rush like no other. Her father had taught her, at an extremely young age, as she grabbed the Comet 200 she remembered.

"_Jonathan! How dare you?! You took her out on that idiotic piece of woo-"_

_John Potter stepped back from his wife, "Cathy! I-"_

"_You could have killed her you assho-"_

"_Cathy, she's fine-"_

"_No excuses John Potter!"_

"_Mommy!" 4 year old, Katie ran from the door to her Mother, to her Father's rescue. Her long ponytail was swinging wildly. "Mommy! Guess what?!" She yelled as her mother lifted her up into her arms._

"_What sweetheart?" Catherine Potter asked, trying hard to hide her rage from her daughter._

"_Daddy took me flying!"_

"_Oh really?" Cathy asked, biting back her anger._

"_Yeah! And I went way up!" She demonstrated with fantastic hand motions, "And then Daddy took us back down!" She demonstrated once more._

_Cathy set her daughter down, and looked at her husband, which was now holding Katie. She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms._

"_What?" John asked sarcastically, "You think I'd let her up there alone?" He kissed his little girl, winked at her, then sent her on her way. He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "I would never do anything to hurt our children."_

_Cathy lay her head on his shoulder, "You didn't tell me you were with her you big jerk." Cathy kissed him, then walked out in the garden to get James._

_Katie walked back in, and after making sure her mother wasn't in the room, ran to her father. They giggled, and he lifted her in the air. "Thank you Peach." Her kissed her cheek, and set her back down. "You saved me a big argument there."_

"_Daddy, that was fun!"_

"_It was?!" He said, laughing. "Well how bout this?!" He lifted her in the air and 'flew' her around the kitchen._

_--_

_That was before John became an auror, Then everything changed. He only came home every other weekend, and sometimes not at all. Like being gone for months at a time._

--

Katie, walked to the counter, and paid the witch for the broom. As she was walking out of the door, she ran into someone. "Sorry." She said, picking her broom, and the person's bags up.

"Give me those!" A harsh man's voice yelled. He pushed her out of the way.

As Katie pushed her way out of the shop, she heard the man that had followed the elder man, ask, "Father, why did you insist on having us come here? You require no supplies and I have a perfectly good Nimbus-"

"Draco, you get the best, and only the best. That pathetic excuse for a broom, is no longer adequate."

"Whatever old man."

Katie walked to the side of the door, and peered into the window. She could have sworn she knew that voice. She saw 2 platinum blonde heads, bobbing up and down. "Malfoy." Kate grumbled. "Git."

She must have said it louder than she thought, because he turned around, and looked through the window with a shocked look on his face. Katie turned and ran, not wanting to be recognized, especially by him.

--

She walked through The Leaky Cauldron, and into muggle London, where she knew she'd be ok. She traveled through various shops there, then just walked the streets.

"Mommy!" She heard a cry. She turned and found a small boy crying his eyes out, obviously separated from his Parents.

She walked over to him, and bent down to his eye level, "Hello, what's your name?"

"T-Tommy" he started crying again.

"Did you lose your parents?" He nodded his head vigorously. "Well Tommy, I'm Katie. Would you like me to help you find them?" He nodded his head again. "Where do you remember the last place you saw them?"

"I don't know!" He said in between sobs.

"Well, I think I know what to do."

She grabbed the boys hand, and walked him down the street where she had seen a police station. "Excuse me?" She asked, in a strong voice, to the large cop behind the stations front desk.

He looked up at her, and the boy in he arms. "What seems to be the problem Madame?"

"He's lost his parents, cant seem to find them anywhere. I was wondering if you could alert any media, that a little boy was found." She said, batting her eyelashes, trying to look as innocent as possible. She would have done anything for the poor child to get back to his parents.

"I- OF course we can do that." The old copper said, smiling. He picked up the telephone sitting on the counter, "Uh- yes, this is- yes station-yes. WE have a found child, lookin for his parents. Need to put out a report. Uh, his name?"

"Tommy Rillard."

"-Tommy Rillard. Uh, he's about 4 foot tall, brown hair, brown eyes. Yeah? Thank you." He hung up the phone, "They're airing it on the tele as we speak."

"Thank you so much." Katie said in a voice higher than her usual one.

She took Tommy, to the sitting area, in front of the desk, and sat on one of the benches, while he hung onto her front, asleep. She giggled, and sat there for a couple hours idly pushing the hair out of the small boy's face. After two hours, she watched as a man and woman rushed into the station, worried looks on their faces. They walked to the front desk, where Lou (who had felt the need to introduce himself), then pointed them to Katie. They ran over to her, panting. Katie put a finger to her lips, and handed Tommy to his mother.

"We don't know how to thank you enough. We've been looking for him all day. I hope he wasn't too much trouble." His mother said.

"Of course not, he was asleep half the time anyway." She smiled, and watched the family being a family. The father, after patting his son's head, pulled Katie to the side.

"I thank you so much." He shook her hand. Katie looked at his. A familiar ring was on his right ring finger.

"A wanderer is never lost." Katie whispered, as if from something she remembered.

He looked up at her surprised, "And those that are are never seen." He finished. "Are you a-" ( A/N: I know that seems really cheesy, but I thought that surely Aurors would have some sort of recognizable symbol and phrase :D)

"Auror? No, but my dad was one."

--

The family, took her out for lunch in a small café, which apparently was near their home.

"His magic had been acting up, and of course he just 'has' to be able to apparate. I wish he'd just crack dishes like his sister did, but he likes to be difficult." Lucy, his mother, said, ruffling Tommy's hair again.

"So Katie, what do you do for a living?" Robert, the father, asked.

"Actually, I'm in the midst of looking for a job right now. I went on a vacation that lasted longer than expected, and I found out I was no longer needed at my own." She lied.

"Well, I know a couple of guys, that are looking for a cashier. It's nothing big, but if you're looking for a job, they pay well. And it's in Diagon, just down from our shop. They're good boys. Well bred. I'd be happy to look into it for you. You know, give em a good word?"

"I'd appreciate it."

"We could go after lunch, if you feel like it."

"Rob, we don't need to take all this young woman's day."

"No, I'd actually really appreciate it."

After they finished eating, Robert kissed his wife, and Katie said goodbye to Tommy, and they apparated to Diagon Alley.

A/N: :) here ya goes...


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius Malfoy, racked his brain all day about the young woman outside of the shop. She seemed so familiar. He thought perhaps he had tortured her family, or done something else equally 'impressive'.

"Father, we need to go get Mother now."

"Be quiet Draco, I'm thinking." Elder Malfoy heard his son's groan as they sat in a very upper-class café, in Diagon Alley. His son really was his pride and joy, he just didn't know how. Actually, Draco had given up on his father during the war, claiming that he was going to work for the Order instead of the Dark Lord. Lucius had been anything but pleased. He had even gone so far as to threaten Draco with disownment. But, after the war, and a very hard time of talking out of things, Draco had gotten him out of Azkaban, and into a Home Arrest program.

Malfoy owed his son his life, and his son loved to push it into his face. "We may go now Draco."

"Fine, if you say so." He muttered sarcastically.

Draco Malfoy stood, not waiting for his father, and walked straight out of the shop, there he stood, crossing his arms, and tapping his left foot on the ground. He hated his father, but he was still his father. That was one thing the Order had understood very well, maybe not liked, but they understood.

"Draco, stop." His father met him outside, carrying his own bags of the things he had apparently 'needed'. "When we were in the Quidditch shop, there was a slime of a girl that bumped into us, did you recognize her?"

"What? No. Come on- Well, now that I think about it, she did seem a bit familiar. Maybe not her, herself, but stuff about her." He shook it off, "Come on, Mother will be waiting."

Lucius Malfoy was hardly one to shake things off. Hints his lifelong hate of muggle borns. He followed his son, thinking he would rather be dead than the slave he seemed to have become.

When he and his wife had spoken after the war, she had finally collapsed. She had yelled, and ranted, and everything that she had been holding back, and he had just gaped at her. Narcissa was hardly a loud person, but some of the things she had called him had been intense. They hadn't really spoken since. Not that you could call that speaking, more like the pot calling the kettle black in his opinion. She had done just as much as he had, but then again he had 'forced' her to do those things.

Narcissa was now being treated at St. Mungos's every Sunday for her mental state. She was the one person Draco had been able to forgive. He loved his mother so much, and she was the only thing keeping him alive. Of course that was before Luna had come along.

* * *

A/N: Not gonna lie, probably a completly useless chapter :)...yea!!

thank you guys so much for reading...i think it's about over :(...ah well

redxlover


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Robert!" A voice yelled from the back of the large shop.

"Are you sure they won't mind? They look closed." Katie whispered to the wizard in front of her.

"The Weasleys are one of the best families in England. One of their sons is a best friend with Harry Potter."

Katie gasped, "Weasleys?"

"Yep Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Welcome." A red headed man said, walking into the main store.

"Nice alliteration." Katie said, out of breath.

She looked him up and down, mentally comparing him to Charlie. He was about an inch shorter, skinny, with the same fiery Weasley mane. She stuck out her hand, "Katie, nice to meet you."

He took her hand, "Fred Weasley, prank extraordinaire. And this," He motioned to the upcoming figure, "Is George, my brother. He's only half an extraordinaire." They were completely the same, except for a small difference, in their faces, which Katie caught onto immediately. She knew she would need to keep track.

"They're twins." Robert spoke, now standing behind her.

"No! Really? I thought they were sheep." They all laughed, except Robert, who Katie had found was incredibly slow.

"What can we do for you Rob?" George asked, after shaking Katie's hand.

"This young lady is in need of a job. I heard you were starting to hire people, thought I'd send her in."

"Well my lady" Fred spoke in a deep voice "You're in luck."

"We just set the hiring sign," George Said.

Fred spoke, "And were planning on hiring the first corpse to enter. But,"

"The job is yours!" They both said.

Katie smiled, thanked them, then watched Robert leave.

"So what makes you think you can work at the Joke Shop?" George asked, leading her around.

"Ever heard of the Marauders?" Katie asked, forgetting she was hiding, and just wanting to show off.

"Of course! Our mentors in spirit!" Fred said, they both put their hands over their hearts.

"I feel honored. I'm one of them." She said glowing with pride.

"That's not possible." Fred monotoned.

"And why not?"

"Who are you!?" George yelled, shocked.

"I- Oh dang! I shouldn't have told you that!" Katie put a hand over her mouth, "I didn't say a word! Ipedimenta!" (A/N: please help me, if i misspelled that spell)

"So Katie," Fred started,

"Do you have a last name?" George asked.

"Or do you prefer the more mysterious title?" Fred finished.

"Mystery is my middle name." Katie laughed.

"Really?"

"No… It's Shirley (A/N: she's being sarcastic, that's not really her middle name. I would kill myself if my character's middle name was Shirley)…But that's besides the point really." She muttered sarcastically. "When do I start?"

They both looked at their watches,

"Right about…" Fred said.

"Now." George finished.

"Good I have nothing better to do."

"I guess we should hire the morning worker still, eh Forge?"

"Right you are Gred."

"Wait!" They both looked at her oddly, "I'll work both shifts."

"That's all day!" Fred muttered in awe.

"With only an hour break for lunch and dinner!" George whispered, wide eyed.

"We don't even work that long!"

"Well it isn't like I have anything to do. No boyfriend to see." She giggled. They looked at each other like she was crazy.

"I-….Ok" George said quietly. Fred walked over to the window, dissaperated the "Now Hiring Sign" and opened the door.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Katie."

"I ask one tiny thing of you."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about me or that you know me."

"Why?" Fred asked, looking at her like she was crazy, again.

"Are you on the run?" George wiggled his eyebrows.

"Right I'm on the run. I thought 'Where's the best place to hide?' And then it hit me! A joke shop!'" She laughed. Katie walked to the counter, leaving the boys to gape at her. She was exactly like them.

Customers walked in. A little girl, maybe six, with her father.

"Hello Darlin. What can I do for you?" Katie asked her, kneeling to talk to her.

The little girl giggled, and looked at her father, he nodded his head, "My buther was bein mean. And my Daddy said, he said I could play a trick on him."

Katie played awe, "He did?"

"Yeah!"

"Well you've come to the right place. What's your name sweetheart?"

"Katlyn."

"Mine too!"

"Really Really?"

"Yep." She took the girl's hand and walked her around the shop, "So what do you want to do to him?"

"Turn him green!"

"Turn him green?! Well, let's see if we have anything for that."

--

Katie not knowing anything about the products the store had, was looking amusedly around.

"Here we are Katlyn." Katie held a piece of candy out to the little girl, "Be sure not to eat it, ok?"

She lead the girl back to the counter, and her father. She stepped behind the counter. "Two knuts." Katie smiled.

The father took a small purse out of his robes and handed her the coins, "Thank you deary. Be sure to come back if you need anything else." She winked at Katlyn.

"Thank you!" The little girl yelled while walking out the door.

"That was great!" Fred smiled.

"How'd you know about that candy, though?" George asked.

"It's called 'Green Sheen'. Not hard to miss."

* * *

A/N: I love this chapter...

I think i just like writing confrontations with children. she seems like the motherly type, doesnt she? (no that was not foreshadowing)

:) redxlover


	20. Chapter 20

Im sry its been so long :( ive been doing stuff, and yeah...i would have some great apology planned, but let's just go on with the story? lol

* * *

"Hermione? That…can't be…" Remus was shaking his head.

"Remus that's all I know. I've talked to her Remus. I know she's alive."

"Did you tell Sirius this?""No! I couldn't do that. I had to find out if she was an imposter or not."

"Good. I'm glad 'you' didn't. But, I-I should." He stood, taking Hermione by surprise.

"What!?" Hermione followed him to the door. "Remus you cant!"

"Why not?"

"We don't know where she is." Hermione whispered, looked down.

"Oh 'Mione… You may not understand why she left, but I think I do. I 'have' to tell Sirius. I must."

"Take Charlie with you! He knows more than I!"

--

Remus ran down the hallway, to Charlie's room. "Charlie get up! Follow me."

Charlie stood from bed and pulled a sweater over his head. "Remus what is it?"

"Come on."

They went down the stairs, to the large sitting room, where Harry and Sirius were sitting with the twins.

"Harry," Remus cleared his throat, "I need you to go ahead and leave the room."

"But Re-"

"Go, Harry."

"Remus what's going on?" Sirius asked worriedly.

"Would you like us to leave?" The twins asked.

"You'd listen anyway, wouldn't you?"

Remus sat Charlie down, and told the twins not to speak at all. He sound proofed the room, locked all doors in or out.

"Moony-"

"Sirius. I just found something out that-uh…" he sighed, "Padfoot," Remus sat in a chair in front of Sirius. "Pad, it's about Kate."

Sirius's eyes widened, and went vacant. They were then filled with the worst kind of pain, "What?" He asked weakly.

"She's-Pad she's alive."

Sirius stood up and started pacing, running a hand through his hair. "No! Don't do that to me Lupin! Katlyn Potter is dead!" He barked.

"You trust me, don't you? Then, who are you trying to prove that to? Yourself?" Remus sighed.

Charlie gaped at them. If he had known that that was why he was in the room, he would have never come. He looked at his brothers, that which were gaping at each other. What did they know?

"Sirius she's alive! Charlie tell him!" Charlie jumped, "Tell him you've seen her!"

And he did. He told them everything. Everything he could remember. It wasn't long into his story, the sound of Sirius's muffled weeping could be heard. When Charlie was done he sat down again, and wiped his eyes. Sirius had stopped crying and was standing behind the couch he had been sitting on.

"Where is she?" Sirius asked determinedly.

"I don't-" Charlie started.

"Where is she?!"

"He doesn't know Padfoot!" Remus stood, yelling harshly at his friend, "Weasleys, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!"

--

While they were standing in the kitchen, Fred and George looked over to Charlie.

"Charlie?" Fred asked shyly.

"What Fred?" Charlie asked, looking up from the coffee he was drinking.

"This Katie girl" George started.

"What about her?" Charlie asked.

"What's she look like?"

"What's it matter?"

"Well if we see her, we want to…you know. Alert someone."

"Oh."

* * *

A/N: Ta Da :) i hope you enjoy...

redxlover


	21. Chapter 21

They had offered her a room above the shop, which she was extremely grateful for. It saved her a ton of trouble. She had arranged the small apartment in a boring/nothing-in-this-room-or-the-next kind of fashion.

Her bed, which was an old pull out sofa, lay in the middle of the biggest room. On top of the pull-out bed, was a moderately happy, Katie Potter.

She had bought new clothes with her first days wages, and had hurriedly changed and burned her other clothes. When the night shift had ended at 8:30 pm, the twins had already been home for two hours. Katie had locked up the store, did a spell to re-stock the store, then gone upstairs to her new home. She slept very little. She knew she should have slept, but she had a lot on her mind. And, who could blame her?

She rolled off the bed, and walked to the miniscule kitchen. She opened her Muggle fridge, and thanked Merlin for the Weasley's kindness. The two boys really didn't do anything most of the day, and had brought her dinner, and filled her fridge. Though, why there was a Muggle item in the wizard shop, she didn't know.

She grabbed one of the butterbeers, and gulped it down before hearing a tap on the window.

"Hello there darlin." She opened the window and let the owl in. It was a large tawny owl, with bright green eyes. It had a large envelope in its mouth. Katie took it, and petted the owl's head. She gave it a piece of bread off of the table, and sent it back on its way.

The envelope was plain, with 'Katlyn' written on the front in hen scratch. She opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dear Katie,_

_This may seem odd, to be writing when was could obviously apparate over, but we were wondering if you would like to join us for Sunday luncheon at our parent's house?_

_Fred & George_

_P.S. The owl's name is Marko, and Fred says Hi!_

She laughed, and looked at the window. Marko was still there. She opened the window again. "Back so soon?" She scrawled a small response on the envelope saying she'd like to, but can't attend the luncheon, and sent him on his way again.

Sundays and Thursdays were her days off. Not only did she want to savor her first days off, but she knew there was a great chance Sirius and Remus would be there.

"Good try Weasleys."

She took a quick shower and went back to bed.

* * *

A/N: I should have the rest of this particular story up before the end of the month :) our time together with this part of the story is almost up

its ben grand

redxlover


	22. Chapter 22

"She said no." Fred told George tiredly, as their work owl, Marko, returned.

"Who said no?" Charlie asked, walking through their bedroom door.

"Uh…Our new worker."

"Asked her if she wanted to come to Weasley lunch."

"Oh." Charlie sat on Fred's bed, "You know you cant tell anyone about what you've heard tonight? Right?"

"We're not stupid Charlie" They said.

"I know that. But, nobody knows about her."

--

"Charlie go to bed."

"You look exhausted,"

"We cant have that, now,"

"Can we?" They finished.

Charlie stood, giving up, and walked out of the door. Remus in turn walked in.

--

"What do you two know?" Remus asked sternly.

"Us?"

"Just what we heard tonight."

"I saw you two whispering in the corner. What do you know?" Remus asked again, crossing his arms.

"We can't tell you but,"

"Please,"

"Drop by the shop anytime." They said cheekily.

Remus groaned, "I'm watching you two."

--

Remus walked out, grumbling to himself. He went back down to the common area, which was still a quarantined area. He opened the door, and walked in. Sirius was sitting on the floor, crouching.

"Sirius?" Remus asked wearily.

Sirius looked up at him, "I don't understand. Why would James do that to us? Or to her?" he stood and walked toward Remus.

"I-" Remus opened his mouth, waiting for the answer to come to him, "don't know…"

"I just got her back! And he took her from me!" Sirius raved.

"And now we can get her back, and we will Sirius. Everything will be fine."

-

"What if-what if…never mind." Sirius went to the couch, breathing deeply.

"What?" Remus breathed, sitting beside him.

"What if she doesn't…"

"love you?" Remus smiled, and chuckled roughly. Sirius hadn't so much as overly flirted with a woman since Katie's 'supposed' death.

"Yeah." Sirius's face reddened. He chuckled, "I'm an idiot."

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything." Remus chuckled, "Sirius, she will."

"Thanks Moony."

They shared a very manly' hug, then separated quickly.

* * *

A/N: I love manly hugs ., they remind me of FRIENDS lol

redxlover


	23. Chapter 23

The meal at the Burrow was the usual eventful afternoon. Everyone was sitting at the expanded oak table outside, talking wildly.

The twins sat in front of Sirius, whispering behind their hands to each other about their 'mysterious new employee'. Remus was eyeing them wearily, every once and awhile clearing his throat and motioning towards Sirius. Giving them a look that said 'Shut the Hell up, or I will gouge your eyes out with my salad fork.'

"Maybe we should just ask her?" George whispered.

"No! She wouldn't tell us straight, she'd avoid it!"

"Like we would."

"I swear she's like our separated triplet." They chuckled.

"What are you boys talking about? Not business, right? You know my policy, not business at the table." Their mother yelled from the end of the table.

"Just a new worker Mum." Fred said speaking clearly.

"You should have invited him to lunch-" She rambled.

"'Her', Mum. And we did, she said she had other arrangments." George said.

Their mother raised her eyebrows, "Her?" Everyone snickered quietly at Molly's surprised face.

"Boys," Arthur cleared his throat, "I uh-hope you didn't hire this young woman for anything other than her wonderful work ethic?" He said cautiously from the head of the table.

Everyone except Molly and Arthur, burst out laughing at the boys reddened faces.

"No! Dad, Mum,"

"She said she'd work 'all' day,"

"13 hours a day. Not to mention,"

"She's got a pranking mind."

"Besides, she's like 30," Fred and George finished, looking directly towards Charlie. "Pretty girl, but too old," They looked to Remus.

Charlie gaped at them, and dropped his fork. Clank! All eyes on him. "Uh-excuse me," Charlie got up and walked inside.

--

"Oh my dear mother of Merlin's pet dragon!" Charlie paced in the living room for about 20 minutes till he heard the kitchen door open and close.

"Charlie?" He heard Hermione's voice call from the kitchen. Then he heard the clanking of dishes, "Charlie, there you are. Are you alright?" She touched his arm.

He looked at her, in her beautiful yellow sundress, and her bright smile, he couldn't do it. He couldn't ruin her day with this, so he didn't. He put it in the back of his mind, and smiled at her. "I'm fine 'Mione." He rubbed her cheek, "I love you."

She smiled at him, then lead him back outside where everyone was helping to tidy up. "Found him!" Hermione yelled, laughing.

Charlie laughed, "Didn't know I was lost."

* * *

A/N: Ere You Go...chapter 23, i think it is? :) i love you guys, you make my day better...

Constructive criticism, and reviews are much appreciated...

redxlover


	24. Chapter 24

When they were done tidying up, Bill took Ginny, Harry, and Ron to play Quidditch. He would have taken Fred and George, but Charlie was determined to talk to them. He told Hermione to go ahead and watch Quidditch. She had wanted to, but figured he had wanted to do 'something.'

Charlie told Fred and George to wait for him upstairs. As he was walking up the stairs, someone grabbed his shoulder.

"Charlie what's going on?" a ragged voice said, startling him.

"Remus!" Charlie gasped, "What are-"

"Charlie. What is going on?"

Charlie sighed, "I-don't know." He turned and walked towards the twin's room.

"Charlie." Remus argued.

"You wanna find out Lupin? Me too! Come on!"

-

Charlie barely ever talked back to his elders, ever. He was tired, and just wanted to get the whole thing over with. He walked to the twin's doorway, opened the door, and Remus followed him in.

"Fred, George, what in Merlin's name is going on?!"

They hopped off their beds, and walked cautiously towards the two men.

"Ok Charlie, before you yell."

"We had no idea who she was till last night,"

"And we would have told you but"

"She asked us not to. Luckily for you though"

"We decided against it just now."

"Where is she?" Remus muttered.

"She lives in the apartment above the shop."

* * *

A/N: REALLY short chapter lol, i dont think there's even 300 words in it lol...

but i forgot to post it with the others yesterday :)

redxlover


	25. Chapter 25

Katie had enjoyed her day off minimally. She knew she'd like her working days better, but her day off had been worse than expected. She had too much time to think, and that wasn't something she needed at the time. Her day had consisted of her taking her broom for a ride, visiting Tommy, and reading. She was ready for it to end. Dream land was calling her.

She was sitting outside of the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley, reading a book 'The Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore Volume I of XIX', when she was interrupted. "Who are you?" A snide voice came from in front of her.

Katie looked up slowly, and gasped, "I-uh, why do you ask?" she held the book close to her face, trying to hide her face if only a little.

Lucius Malfoy stood in front of her, his face long, pale, and bastardly. "Do I know you?"

"I-I don't believe so." She whispered.

"Did we go to school together? Why are you so familiar? Answer me, irritating girl!"

"Lucius!" A young man walked up, grabbed Malfoy's shoulder and pulled him back. "I am so sorry Miss. He wont bother you." The young man stuck out his hand, Katie shook it. "Draco Malfoy."

-

"Oh, you're 'his' son?"

"Don't worry, I'm not like him. May I get your name?"

"Katlyn." She put an mark in her book, and stood, getting ready to leave, "Nice to meet you Draco. Don't worry 'bout your dad, we've never been on the best of terms."

"Potter?" Lucius's amazed voice came from behind Draco.

Katie's eyes widened immensely. She didn't know what to do. Draco looked at her oddly, after turning back from his father, "Potter?"

"I-I don't know what he's t-talking about."

She hurriedly grabbed her stuff and started walking away, praying Malfoy wasn't following her. "Potter! Come back, you wench! I'll get you! I promised I would!"

--

Katie had ran as fast as she could back to the shop, and ran up the stairs. She paced for about an hour before settling down, and making coffee. She was poring herself a cup, when she heard the shop's bell ringing. She set the coffee aside, and ran a hand through her hair, "No need for them to see me like this."

She didn't know why the twins would be in on a Sunday, they hardly worked as it was. She decided to go down and see if they needed any help. As she reached the last step she heard someone call from the front of the store, "Eh Kate? Can you come help us for a minute?" It was Fred's voice, she figured. He was the more outgoing one.

"I was almost down-" She gaped, "here…"

"K-Katie?" He ran forward and pulled her into a hug.

Katie teared up, and hugged him harder, "Remus." A muffled reply came.

"You're alive." Remus cried.

"Yeah." Katie giggled choking on tears.

--

They found themselves sitting on Katie's bed, just looking at each other, crying, and laughing at the same time.

"Gods you look so- so different." Remus whispered, running a hand through his hair.

"You think so?" Katie asked him shyly, as she played with her hair.

"Yeah. Sirius is gonna flip." Remus chuckled.

Katie stiffened up for a moment, then changed the subject. "Moony, tell me, how's Harry?"

Remus sighed, and lay back on her bed, with her sitting beside him. "He's so…" He searched for the words, "He's so much like James, Katie. But, he's so undeserving of the pain he's gone through."

"What's he look like?" Katie giggled.

"You, Shine. He looks like you and James."

"But, with Lily's eyes." Katie corrected him matter-of-factly.

"How'd you know that?" He sat up, looking at her questionably.

"I had this dream Remus…"

--

"That's just like you Kate. Imagination the size of England." He laughed.

"So, Remus? When does the convincing me to go see Sirius commence?" Katie lay beside him, sighing.

"Shine, love, please. I mean, how would you feel if you were Padfoot? You guys were-"

"Yeah…I know." Katie smiled. She stood up and walked into the connecting room. When she came out she was redressed, and smiling. "Did you want to grovel more, or shall we go?"

Remus leapt up, and hugged her, "Katlyn Potter, thank Merlin for you."

--

Katie stood in the middle of the field in front of the Burrow, looking up at it, breathing deeply, "Feel I've done this before."

Remus walked out of the house, and over to her, "Come on," he whispered, "If you want to-"

"Shush! Give me a minute." Katie closed her eyes, and took prominent steps towards the house. As she reached a window, she could see the Weasley family, and other backs of heads. They were happy, warm, and Katlyn couldn't wait to join them. She opened the kitchen door, and walked into the living room.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh cliffY! Just thought you ought to know, i love you guys :) you have been the best reviewers i've ever had.

Just thought i'd ask, does it show that i lean more towards being a humourous writer, than being a romance writer? not really in this chapter, but the others i mean.

:), reviews r loved, even haters are welcome to a point lol

redxlover


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello everyone." Katie said in a confident voice, that sounded more confident than she was.

A few questioning faces looked at her, then she heard Charlie gasp. At that two other heads turned around. One stood, dropping whatever had been in his hands, "K-K-Katie!"

-

Sirius Black, leapt over the couch he and Harry were sitting on, and pulled her into the tightest hug in the history of the world.

Katie giggled, and hugged him back, "I love you." She whispered into his hair. Katie opened her watering eyes, and saw Remus's smiling face, and everyone else's confused looks. She cleared her throat, still giggling with tears. He looked so much the same. His long black hair still lay wildly around his shoulders. His bright eyes, though duller, were so happy.

"Sirius?" A timid voice came from behind Sirius. Sirius jumped, and turned, letting Katie get a good look at the boy.

"Harry. This-I…She's-"

Katie interrupted him, and stuck out her hand, "Katlyn Potter." Harry didn't take it, she pulled her hand back. Sirius laughed at the astonished look on Harry's face, then looked to Katie.

"Come on, let's let Moony explain."

Before she could answer. Sirius had grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. All Katie could comprehend was his hand in hers. It felt so grand. His hands were rough, and big, encompassing her own.

--

They were in the middle of the field. Just each other, together after nearly 20 years.

"Ka-" Katie cut him off with one of the most passionate kisses possible. One of those memorable kisses. The ones they write those silly love stories about. It lasted for a beautifully long time. Sirius deepened it, and pulled her close. He lifted her in the air, and twirled her around. Not an easy thing, she was not a small girl in any sense of the word. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" He sat her down.

Without any further notice they both sat down on the grass. They were both smiling the brightest smiles they had in 20 years. Katie lay back, her head in Sirius's lap. He looked down at her, it was perfect. Words failed both of them. They wanted so much to say everything on their minds, but they couldn't even think straight.

"You cut your hair." Sirius muttered.  
"Well I had to. After 15 years of growing, it was a tad bit longer than I thought." She giggled, and ran her hands through his hair, "You grew your's out."

"Well. Let's just say it had to. After 15 years in Azkaban it was a tad bit longer than I- Hey!" He rubbed his forehead where Katie had hit it.

"Not funny."

"No?"

--

"So, did you fall in love with anyone while I was gone?" Katie asked jokingly, laughing, after awhile of comfortable silence.

"Katie…'that's' not funny." Sirius put on a serious face.  
"Ha! It was a joke Sirius."

Sirius stood up, "Katie…" He ran a hand through his hair, "No. How could you think that?"

"I don't!" Katie stood, still half laughing, "Padfoot, you overly PMSing woman, settle down!"

Sirius gaped at her. Then ran forward and kissed the daylights out of her. "I've missed you so much." He laughed.

* * *

A/N: yay!! i think they're so cute together :)

see what i mean by the whole romance writer thing? maybe it isnt my forte lol

reviews greatly appreciated :)  
redxlover


	27. Chapter 27

"Remus? What's going on?!" Harry choked, after the two people had run out of the house.

Remus closed the curtains so no one could watch them, then chuckled. He pointed a thumb towards the curtain. "Harry that… was your aunt." Remus sat down in the only free chair, and watched as a confused Mr. & Mrs. Weasley lead their children out of the room.

"My… aunt?" Harry's eyes widened.

"And your god-mother." Remus, still chuckling, looked at the curtains lovingly.

"WHAT?!" Harry yelped. He tripped over the table in front of him, and fell.

Remus turned and did something he hadn't done in forever. He laughed in spite of someone. Harry looked up at him confused. Katie being back brought life back to him he didn't know he hadn't been experiencing.

"Harry get up. I'll tell you. Or…" He thought about it, and turned to look at the curtains again. "Maybe I'll let her." Remus laughing, levitated the table, and walked out of the room, leaving a confused Harry Potter to himself.

--

"Excuse me? Love pups?" Remus said, walking up to the two. The old nickname made them all laugh. Remus lay beside them both. "You two have completely and utterly confused Jame-Harry." That hadn't happened before. Remus was falling back into old habits, if he confused Harry for James.

"What did you tell him?" Katie asked him, sitting up, twirling some of her hair in her fingers.

Remus plopped onto the ground, on his back, "Nothing."

"Nothing?" Sirius sat up now.

"Nah, I figured I'd let Kate."

They all laughed again, "Good to have you back Moony," Sirius muttered, turning over and laying on his stomach.

"What do you mean?" Katie giggled, looking back and forth at the two men. Remus blushed, "Are you telling me, the great and powerful Moony hasn't held strong the Marauder name?" She laughed, "Well, I'll be transfigured."

--

They lay on their stomachs, in a triangle, looking at each other.

"Whatever happened to the way things were?" Katie sighed, and giggled. "I guess I should go talk to my nephew…" She stood, "It's so weird. Last time I really saw him, he couldn't even place two bloody well words together." Katie bent, and ruffled both their heads, then started walking back to the Burrow.

-

"Oh my gods!" Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs. He could stop smiling.

"Padfoot! I can't believe it either!"

They felt 16 years old again. Nothing could ruin their day.

--

Katie opened the kitchen door, and saw 8 Weasley red heads and a familiar brunette sitting around the table. They all looked at her as she walked in.

"Hello?" She said awkwardly, "Um…Can anyone tell me where I might find…Harry?" She seemed to be stuck to the spot. It was so awkward.

A woman stood from the table and walked to her hurriedly, "Who are you? Why do they know you? You better not be here to hurt Harry!" She used her hands a lot, "Now tell us who you are-"

"Ma'm! Please! Shut the Hell up!" Katie laughed angrily, "I believe Harry has a right to know before you do!"

"He's upstairs." A small girl's voice said from the table. She pointed to the stairs behind her.

Katie smiled, "Thank you doll." Katie walked around the woman, and the table and marched up the stairs.

* * *

A/n: only one more chapter!! :( its been fun

redxlover


	28. Chapter 28

Light was only coming out from under one door. Katie treaded softly to it, and knocked "C-come in." A voice called from within.

She turned the door knob, and walked in slowly. She put her hair behind her ears. His back was to the door, and he was sitting on the bed.  
"Harry?" She walked forward. She got close enough to see the book he was looking at. She gasped, when she saw a picture of Lily and James. But, as soon as she gasped, the book was closed.

The look on Harry's face was meant to look angry, but Katie knew that look. She'd seen it too many times on her and her brother's faces, it was one of fear/confusion. "We haven't been properly introduced," He said in a rough voice, sticking out his hand, "Harry James Potter."

Katie didn't shake his hand. She looked at it, then to his green eyes. She saw Lily in them. "Harry, I wont play this game. I know how it goes, I've played before. Stop being 12 years old about this."

"I just found out I have an aunt! A living relative! How would you feel?"

Katie chuckled softly, and sat on his bed, "Like I'd been hit by a curse, I suppose. You don't know what's going on, and you don't like it." She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it up. It was a trait she and James had picked up from their father. A Potter thing.

"Yeah." Harry absent mindedly running a had through his hair as well, ruffling it up. "Who are you?"

"My name is Katlyn Potter, I was born a year after your father. You couldn't separate us enough to get a knut in-between, through our childhood…"

--

After about 2 hours of explanation, there came a knock on the door. The two looked up from the photograph album to the door. Remus and Sirius walked in.  
"Harry…are you alright?" Remus asked timidly. Obviously a little embarrassed at his earlier mockery.

"Yeah, but I don't understand something. Why didn't you tell me about her?"

Sirius knelt in front of them, and looked up, "Harry 'we' never talked about her to ourselves." He took Katie's hand and caressed it, looking her straight in the eyes, "We were so demolished from losing her, even James did want to talk about it. Well, I guess I know why he didn't now, but even still. Me and Remus… We were just so upset."

--

"Harry will come over eventually." Sirius purred, as they sat in Grimuald Place. They were sitting on the large sofa in the common area. It was about 12 am and everyone had finally given up on figuring out what the hell was going on. Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Hermione, and Katie sat in the living room.

It seemed they were just waiting for someone to go to bed. But, nobody made a move. The scene reminded Katie so much of something before.

_The five teenagers were sitting in the common room, basking in the fire's warmth. James, and Remus were sitting against the bottom of the couch on the floor, leaning their heads back to relax, and Peter was in the love seat alone. Sirius and Katie were laying by the fire, idly pushing each other back and forth.  
__They had just gotten done with a successful Quidditch Party. And everyone knew that Gryffindor parties were the most wild, and the best by far. The last of the House had just gone to bed, and the Marauders lay, and sat, just waiting for one of their own to go to bed._

_Katie rolled over onto her side, and looked at Sirius._

"_What?" He asked, rolling into the same position she was in, and raising an eyebrow._

"_Nothing." She said in a high voice, while turning to look at the fire in front of them._

"_What?" He asked teasingly, while poking her side._

_She giggled, "Nothing Sirius, seriously."_

"_Oh, well aren't you just the punniest(1) girl in the whole wide world?" _

"_Why yes, yes I am." She sat up, "I'd like to dedicate this great and honorable title to all the little people…and of course myself." They laughed_

_A few moments later they heard a loud snore from the couch. They looked back, and saw Remus looking all around him. James had fallen asleep. Sirius and Katie looked at each other and laughed.  
_"_I'll take him up." Remus groaned reluctantly. He stood up and levitated James's body up the stairs, with Peter's sleepy form following him diligently. "Night." He called from the top of the steps._

"_G'night"_

"_Night Remus"_

_The two watched impatiently for Remus and Peter to be gone from the Common room before they changed positions. Sirius crawled on top of Katie, straddling her.  
_"_Now that I have you all to myself young lady, what shall we do?"_

"_I'm sure you have ideas."_

_Sirius leaned near her face, breathing on her cheek, "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't." He kissed her neck, right below her right ear._

"_The great Sirius Black hasn't a plan?" Katie joked in a sultry tone._

"_Maybe I'm playing it by ear." He kissed her neck below her ear again._

"_And who's the punniest(1) person in the world now?" _

_He sat back up, still straddling her, and brushed some brown hair out of her face. She was glowing, and with the fire light behind her, Sirius could have sworn she was an angel. She reached one of her hands up to his face, and ran her fingers over his cheek. He smiled, stood up, and pulled her up with him. He grabbed her hands, interlocking their fingers, and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head on his chest, and they started swaying to nonexistent music. _

"_Katie?" Sirius asked, while laying his head on hers._

"_Hm?" She answered, half dazed._

"_I think-I think I might be in love with you." He pulled his head back, almost dreading her reaction. They stopped swaying, and Katie looked up at him slowly with her eyes wide. She leaned forward, and placed a hand behind his head, pulling him into a thick kiss. When they finished, she looked apologetic._

"_I-I'm sorr-" She didn't get another word out, Sirius had pulled her into another kiss. They found themselves on the couch, Katie had her hands in Sirius's long hair, and Sirius had pulled her ponytail out and was running his hands through hers._

_He pulled back suddenly, "Katie. I-"_

"_I think I might love you too." Katie said, like trying to explain her actions. Sirius's smile couldn't have been brighter. He kiss her lips quickly, then kissed along her jaw line lightly._

_You couldn't have found a happier man within a thousand miles. Katie stopped him, and held his face in both her hands. She put her forehead on his, and they sat there just smiling like fools. She laughed, which started him on laughing. It wasn't loud, regular laughter. It was quiet, private, like a secret between them._

_Katie lay back, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers. "What ever will we tell Jamie?" She giggled again. He leaned beside her, and ran his hand through her hair, that was spread behind her like a fan._

"_I'll tell him I'm falling for the most beautiful, and greatest girl in the whole wide world," he laughed, "and if he doesn't believe me, then he's loony."_

"_As a Loony Tune."_

* * *

A/N: first things first. you may have noticed the 1 by the word punniest...it means to be punny in nature, or to use alot of puns :)

THE END

what do you think? there's a possibility of a sequel, i kinda have ideas...would anyone read it? lol...I just realized i left ALOT of stuff kinda just hanging there lol...that's kinda why i want to continue...maybe il just do some oneshots to tie up those loose ends?

i love you reviewers  
redxlover

(if you have or have asked questions about the story & anything that happened, i will be posting a thank-you/answering-questions chapter, cuz you guys have been awesome)


End file.
